After Life
by Twistedkorn
Summary: A HitsuKarin Love Story. Med progression. After Life says it all. Karin working her way up the Shinigami ranks. Karin POV. A Story and Picture that I have been working on since 2011. I now finished my picture and the first 9 chapters will be posted here and on Deviantart. I hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach, or this shizz would have been some serious canon along time ago...with that being said, I did get A's and B's back in high school which was in 1999-2003...I write here and there but I know I do tend to have run-on sentences and I try and know their, there, and they're...I don't think this is a train wreck, so this is the story that goes along with my Picture also tilted 'After Life' found here: art/After-Life-462604391 It's a medium progression of their relationship but you will have to see it through Karins POV.

"talking"  
'Thinking'  
and go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The soul candy fell down the drain and even Karin can't see where it had disappeared as the lightning lit up the darkness. Rain pouring down over her face and pony tail that fell over her right shoulder as she was leaning over the gutter. It was late August and the rain in Karakura town was freezing, and when your now stuck in a gigai with Urahara's shop clear on the other side of town and with out your Zanpakuto; life seemed to be getting shitter by the second.

The roar from the Adjuchas bellowed across the street.

"Shit!" I muttered as I picked up off the ground and picked up momentum down the street. I have to remember what they taught us at the Academy. Zig-Zags, Zig-Zags, Zig...

"Hell with that!" the huge claw swiped right where my head use to be. This was looking grim even for me. I remember Lieutenant Hisagi's story whenever he went out to the real world from the Academy. I'm not against scars or anything like that it's just this hollow was out for revenge so I'm pretty sure it wouldn't leave more than a little puddle of what I use to be on the ground.

"Kurosaki!" I hear from above me. In a flash I see the back of our blonde team leaders head standing directly between the hollow and myself.

"Renny! Where have you been all my life!" 'or afterlife since he was about four hundred years older than me.' Renny is our team leader for this mission, Sensei at the Academy, and the bain of my existence! His tall broad figure had his Zanpakuto clutched between both hands ready to strike down said Adjuchas. A powerful glow of read beginning to form infront of him; With myself behind his fat ass; this some how seems familiar.

The Adjuchas sliced cleaning in half disappeared into the darkness. Lightning lit up the sky causing an eerie shadow of Renny's back.

"And that's Renny Senpai to you Kurosaki!" he grumbled while turning to face me.

"What the hell happened back there? And do not tell me shit happens or I swear to Kami I will fail you from going on into the Gotei 13."

I ran a wet hand threw my already impossible soaked hair and sighed. "I was wondering around town in the gigai when a Adjuchas appeared. The unexpected approach scared the hell outta me so I ended up dropping the soul candy down the drain. I started running and you know the rest."

"Where's your head at? This mission was so you could get use to entering and exiting the gigai during combat!" I face the ground and follow my sensei back to Urahara's shop. No sense in arguing I don't want extra lessons or detention to add to this mishap.

After getting out of the gigai and headed back to soul society with the rest of the class. I flopped on my bottom bunk bed and fell asleep pretty fast. A cold breeze went past my face and I when I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Water everywhere! I start to panic and try to swim to the top; what I think the top to be. Wherever the bubbles float right?

I reach the top and start pounding on...what was this...ice? What the hell? A new set of panic sets in and I start screaming.

All of a sudden I am staring at my roommates face and her onyx eyes and her calm voice begging me to calm down that's it's just a dream. I beg to differ as I look at my completely soaked still in my academy robes. Sitting up I stair at my room mate as if it was the first time seeing her, ever!

"Karin it's ok, you can tell me what happened." Blossom sat at the desk in our dorm room. Her shoulder length cherry red hair swaying back and forth as she bounces her one leg on top of the other in the chair. Even in the chair it didn't do anything for her short skinny stature. Then her small round face gave me one of her famously cute smiles, everybody knows the one where you smile so big your eyes close and teeth are all you can see.

"I'm not entirely sure myself" it's all I can say.

"Oh My! Water? Where'd that come from?" using her hands to talk like she always does. My eyes follow where she was gesturing with her hands. The floor had a huge puddle under the bed and the bed sheets where adding the volume that seemed to increase by the second. 'Well shit'

"I remember being soaking wet in the living world, so I must have soaked the bed before I came in and passed out." that was the only logical explanation I could think of. Turning to stair out our dorm window I realize that it is well after sunrise. My class came back right after midnight.

"Are you not excited? This week you'll have your finals and the week after that you get to go to the divisions and see which you would succeed in for the rest of the after life" the way she sighs and that dreamy look in her eyes where really depressing me. Blossom sits up and bounces as she continues her rant. "You'll miss me Karin won't you? I mean in two more years when I graduate I can pick the division you pick. Just don't pick the eleventh; the Captain is so scary and violent. The twelfth division is creepy too, so I'll follow you if you don't go into either if those two. Oh and..."

"Calm down killer...breath between sentences your gonna cause me to pass out from the lack of oxygen in the room. "Blossom starts to tear up. 'Oh no...Not this!'

"Don't cry blossom I swear we will see each other after I leave. You'll get another room mate to replace me and I am sure you'll both get along smashingly!"

Blossom flings herself into chest and I instantly feel the heat enter my cheeks, but some how comforting her feels like second nature. Almost sister like, well she is as close to a sister as I can get here. I don't remember anything before I arrived in the 34th Rukongai district, dirty and in scraps fro clothes a little over 17 years old if I were to guess. Blossom was born here which I guess is rare in soul society.

Patting her back awkwardly she pulls back to smile again. "Thanks Karin" she wiped her eyes and headed off towards our bathroom. I on the other hand need to get these sheets and mattress out into the sun and dry, hopefully by night fall!

As I wring out the sheets over the banister outside our second story dorm railing. I hear a yell from under me and immediately stop.

"Oi" I bend over the railing and instantly knew that green short curly mop of hair anywhere.

"Sorry Manny I didn't realize anyone was there!"

"Are you blind? I've been out here for over an hour reading, well was reading..." holding his book out letting the water fall from the soaked pages. He shunpoed to where I was continuing to ring my pillow out.

"Wow what the hell did you do?" a smirk crossed his face. "you didn't sneak in any alcohol from the living world and throw a party without inviting me did you?"

"Ah, get the hell outta here, you know I wouldn't, after what happened last time" I shoulder bump him and look up at his face. Green hair to green eyes is captivating especially with a jaw line like his. Too bad he was dating a woman already in the gotei 13.

I see Blossom stick her head out of our dorm. "Hey Manny...oh no..." she started to giggle into hysteria. "I see Karin has gotten you" eyeing her wet hair and uniform.

"Har Har...little woman...why are you unscathed?" patting her head affectionately; after all they knew each other before the Academy, living across from someone usually would end up as friendship in the Rukongai districts, well Maybe. She shoves his hand off of her head and her cheeks are burning red as she slams the door behind her.

What's gotten into her?" he asks.

"PMS probably..."

"HEY! I heard that!" We both hear her muffled screaming from the other side of the door.

I snorted and turned as I'm finally done ringing the water out of my top comforter. I turn to face Manny but his face was scarlet and he was scratching his right cheek.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked , kind of worried that his head might actually explode off of his shoulders.

"Um, Karin you should really go and...change...your clothes." 'what?' that's the only look I give him as he turns to shunpo away, but before he does says. "Your uniforms white remember that!"

"You Perv!" I scream as I hear his laughter bounce off the buildings. 'That jack ass' I murmured as I head in to get changed for the beginning of the exams. Ugh...this is going to be a ruff series of tests. I don't even want to think about Kido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The After Math

As the teacher was passing out our envelopes with all our test results the back of my neck sweat started to collect. 'gross'

"Kurosaki" the teacher called out. I stepped forward out of line where we all currently waiting those nasty yellow envelopes. The Great Renny handing me my envelope shaking my other hand. Gripping the envelope for dear life made it feel as if it weighed eight tons.

We were to open them and get into groups of whichever division(s) we choose to go for the tour that day.

"Let's see" I ripped off the side of mine.

3rd  
6th  
7th  
10th  
13th

'Well damn' I guess I should go down the list. 5 divisions to visit 5 days to do it and 12 days to put down which one you'll be attending for the rest of your life; of course promotion is about the only way you cab get out. Well I don't want to think about the others ways; I shutter as I got in line with all the other students heading to the 3rd division.

We all were in 3 lines as we made our way up the small hill. There was a Man with sandy hair standing there with a clipboard. His blue eye that are piercing and that's when I spotted it; his lieutenants' badge with the three stripes on it. Oh ode to joy for I can feel the sparks flying as he scrutinized every single one of us. Holding his clip board and pen he made sure we were all accounted for.

Our group of thirty or so stood at attention waiting for him to say anything to get this started. I was already bored out of my mind and I just got here. Well I was watching the other Shinigami running around going about today's business.

"I am lieutenant Izuru Kira" and that lady's and gentlemen was all I wanted to hear. My attention was elsewhere as I spot the Captain of the third division. His hair long, blond, and with waves. I believe his name was Rojuro or Rose, well could be. He was talking to one of his subordinates. I turn to follow my fellow students to a training area, cafeteria, and a few offices.

As I headed back to my dorm Blossom was already passed out. Kido always took a toll on here and today was one of her tests before passing to year 5. I really will miss this spunky fire ball. Like me, she hasn't talked to her Zanpakuto. Well they did say most people here won't until after graduation and some may never.

I'll never forget the day Manny got to successfully talk to his. Half way threw 3rd year during meditation class. He stood up cussing and screaming holy shit! I of course burst out laughing, that day we both had to sit out of Meditation class and for that whole week after that. We both wanted start a petition paper stating they needed to mentally prepare the students to handle the shock of actually getting to talk to your Zanpakuto, but that became a distant memory when Manny became better at it.

I look down and noticed my bed was made. I have to remember to thank Blossom in the morning.

Here I am again swimming in this water pounding on the frozen Ice above my head. 'Why in the hell can't I get threw.' all the air left my lungs and I believe death was knocking at my door. As my lungs burn for oxygen I finally give in and take some water in. I take another breath of water. I'm breathing water? I didn't think it was possible! I turn my attention back to this ice ceiling above me. I hear cracking, good I'm almost out. It was getting lighter above me. Or was it below me. I look down and wish I did not, I belt out a scream as a pure blinding white light rushes from beneath my feet in the water. The light was all I could see...

I sat up in bed panting and...Soaking freaking wet again! This time I look at my hand and noticed ice at my fingertips. The ice didn't seem cold to the touch. Could it be I'm going insane? If it was a Zanpakuto; shouldn't I have seen someone or something other than water, ice, and light?

I look out the window; dawn was approaching as the red hues arise. I stand up and to look at blossom still passed out.

"Well better get crackin!" I lift the blanket and drag it outside with the rest of my sleeping attire.

After well deserved shower and a new Shino uniform before I walk out the door. Manny and Blossom both outside waiting for me so we all could walk together.

"You know Karin, people are going to start calling you a bed wetter."

"Can it Manny!" I snarled.

"Someone's touchy this morning" Blossom intervened. All I could do was cross my arms and keep walking along side them.

6th division was a nightmare Lieutenant Abri was giving me the creeps looking at me as I were a new specimen. The captain had a stick so far up his ass I thought he was using his Zanpakuto as a tooth pick, my mistake though!

So the 6th is out of the question.

Besides waking up in a completely wet mess again yesterday visiting the 7th division was interesting but I probably would be compelled to want to pet the captain and more than likely I would end up suspended.

This time I learned my lesson. Blossom helped me construct plastic covering using trash bags to cover my bed, we stuffed my pillow in another, and I covered up with my real blankets on top of the bag I was using. I just had to mop up the floor using every towel we own. I owe Blossom for all she helped out; she said she was going to wash the towels today while I visited the tenth division. And here I am in-front of the most exposed woman I've ever seen here or anywhere without it being poverty related. The guys were drooling and most of the girls tried not to pay attention like I was.

There was a rumor saying the tenth had a cut off for how many guys were allowed in, and now I see why! I huffed my bangs out of my face as the bouncy lieutenant showed us the cafeteria.

Everybody here seemed pretty busy doing something. I saw a tall black haired man take a humongous stack of papers down the hall where we were once at. The training area was empty as we ate our lunch outside. She said something about it being too gloomy to be inside. I like that logic but I also like to stay busy too. "Maybe I can work on the lawn or something like that."

I took another bite out of my supplied bento box.

"Oh we have plenty of men around here for that!" I look up to see the bouncy lieutenant talking to me.

"Oh, sorry...I didn't realize I said anything out loud." wrapping up the box getting ready to get back into line. Wiping my Shino Academy robes off from the dust.

"You look familiar!" she said. I just looked at her and blinked a few times.

"I doubt it." was all I came up with as stood behind my fellow classmate ready to head to more exciting things here at the great tenths division.

We walk to where the barracks are to see what the layout looked like. 6 bunk beds and one bathroom with three sinks and three shower stalls along with three toilet stalls. Just like all the others. So twelve people are cramped into this one room; the after life is looking bleaker by the minute.

That night I couldn't wait to meet my plastic bed. Blossom was reading at the desk in our room when I rolled in.

"Hey Karin! How'd it go~!

"Same as all the others I guess, but defiantly better than the 3rd and 6th. I still have the 13th to go tomorrow then I can start weighing the pros and cons of each and break it down before next week."

"Wow I'm sure you'll pick an awesome one too, make it good because that's the one I'll be joining too." Blossom smiled her famous smile again.

"I hate to burst your bubble but don't you have to be best matched with a division before you can decide you want to be with me?" She put her finger to her bottom lip and closed her eyes. 'What a brain overload or something?' I decided to get into my sleeping yukata while she turned around to finish reading. The silence was eerie until I pulled the make shift plastic covers up. The loud crinkling sounded throughout the dorm room. Blossom started to giggle and I of course burst out into one of my laughter fits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dream was the same as ever, and so accompanied by the moping of the floor the next morning. 'I'm pretty sure my new roommates will hate me if I flood them every night.

The thirteenth division was pleasant. Lieutenant Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake were really nice. The only thing that got me was Lieutenant Kuchiki looked as if she was going to cry the whole time.  
A few different people were whispering about it too, so I know it wasn't just me. I tried a few times to ask a question but was ignored in the sliest of ways. She even excused herself to the bathroom and ran away. The only thing I could think of is that maybe I looked like a girl her boyfriend cheated on her with. Dumb, I know, but what other reason would you avoid someone like the plague? I'm not really good with all the emo girly things. I huffed and went back to my dorm early. A shower was due and I need to be by myself for awhile. Blossom is still in classes and I have a date with a pen and paper.

I scored a line directly  
In the center of the paper. My hair was dripping onto my sleeping yukata as I was in thought.

Over one of the sections I wrote 10 and 13 over the other.

10: Pros: nice lieutenant maybe too nice! Everything seems orderly. Everybody seems to be busy doing something. They have some jobs I can apply for.

10: Cons: never met the Captain. 'Even if all the girls babble at how hot he was. Bla bla bla, I'm only interested in keeping myself busy and maybe moving up the ranks a little.'

13: Pros: Lieutenant is weird but nice and the Captain is very nice as well. They do have the most jobs I can pick from. Some of the best cafeteria food out of all the divisions too!

13: Cons: everyone almost seems too relaxed, I might get board fast, but I am sure I can find something to do there.

Ok I think I made up my mind. Even though it might be a little boring; I have to go with the thirteenth.

I write 13 in the space saved for choice number one. And 10 for choice number two and 7th for choice number three. The Academy saves three choices just in-case ones too full or they actually reject you. Which makes sense because they supposedly reject half the males that apply at the 10th division and need to be filled with some females.

I hit the sack early and when I woke up I was very surprised I wasn't dripping every where like usual. I look over the side of the bunk bed to the floor to make sure. Nope, nothing, but I am sticky from sweating. Gross, time for a shower!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It had been a week since I turned in my paper and still no signs that I got accepted by any of the three divisions I qualify for. What got me out if my slump was three loud bangs on my dorms door. "I'm coming!"

I pulled the sliding door open and stair Manny in the face. "Yo, what's up Manny? You're never usually this doom and gloom!"

"I didn't get in." I scratched the back of my head.

"Come in and sit down over there" pointing to Blossom and mine desk chair. After he slowly made his way into the chair I had to tease. "So, what the hell are you talking about that 'you didn't get in'" oh yes I used quotation fingers!

"My girlfriends division, I mean"

"Oh the 5th is too full or what, I thought you were a shoe-in?" now I was curious but I bet ya I could guess!

"There was no explanation, just a letter and a uniform welcoming me to the 6th division."

"Well at least your close to her, I mean you could have been put into the 11th or 12th."

"I qualified for the 11th." after he said that I visibly shuttered. I knew his Zanpakuto was powerful but damn, only the roughest of the rough get into the 11th.

"Well if you got your shit, then where is mine?"

"Oh yeah, I guess that's the little package in front of your door." I jumped up and pulled the door open and sure enough, a paper brown tied bag sat there. I pulled into my arms and walked over to Manny and smacked the back of his head.

"Owe woman, what the hell was that for?"

"For being forgetful, did you walk on it too while your at it?" he just sat there rubbing the back of his head. I unwrapped the package and finger the new material. I've been waiting six long years for this uniform. Then the letter caught my eye. Fumbling to open it I knew Manny wasn't stupid enough to say anything while I was entranced.

Dear Kurosaki,  
We went threw your choices and would like to welcome you to the 13th division.  
Signed board of directors of Shino Academy.

A crooked smile was plastered on my lips." Oh hell yeah!" was I said before walking out the door leaving Manny behind. I reached the railing and screamed at the top of my lungs "Oh he'll yeah!"

"Kurosaki, detention, no profanity and you should be well aware of that fact!" I stared at Renny-sempai and just smiled. One week until graduation, what the hell can he really do to me this time?

I sigh as I fold the three hundredth new school uniform for the next new class; I officially regret my actions from yesterday. Note to self; never curse randomly in the ear shot of any one higher in the food chain than yourself!

I look up and realized as I finished folding my last uniform. I was about to walk away for some fresh air but was caught off guard by Renny sensei himself.

"Where do you think your going Kurosaki? You have to pair them in threes then tie them together, has it been that long you've forgotten what it was like to be a noob?" As he cackles I pick up the long skinny spool of rope and begin the new task at hand. I can still hear him grumbling and talking to himself about me and how I'm just gonna love the drills they give us. Bla bla bla. I have shit to fold and the faster I do it the faster I can get away from him.

By the time I'm ready for sleep Blossom is already passed out. I just hope her next roommate is good to her or so help me, I have to stop my thoughts right there. Blossom is a big girl and can take care of herself.

As I drift I can hear humming and then the rush of water around my body as I open my eyes. Same thing all the time, the humming is pretty new though. I decided to stop digging threw the ice and I'm just waiting for this white light to emerge. To see if there's anything besides the light; hopefully this is for my sanity sake my Zanpakuto then I want to hear it. The humming seems to com from the light underneath of me. I take a huge leap of faith and try to swim closer to the light. I'm squinting and moving closer than I ever have. My eyes focus a little bit more and I can see...scales? What the hell is this? It's swimming and moving in circles; Playing almost. I look for a head and sure enough I see it, a huge serpent type thing.

A faint whispering and murmuring I could hear as I open my eyes to the light of morning. I hear an echo of the word "dragon" or that's what I thought heard. I noticed that I'm not wet when I wake up this time. I rub my eyes and sit up completely. I hear Blossom Humming to herself in the shower. I get up and toe over to where my Shino uniform hangs. Lazily I pull the much worn cloth on and it fits perfect, but now that they are completely comfortable I would be changing into something I've been dying to get into, literally I guess!

Blossom comes out with her Shino uniform on and stairs at me.

"What?" I ask incredulous.

"Why didn't you tell me you got accepted into the thirteenth division?" she put on her best pouting face on.

"And I so would have, if i wasn't made to fold every piece of cloth at the Academy" She busts out laughing and it is refreshing to my ears. "Come on, let's go get Manny and head to class." I pull her and she grabs her shoes protesting she needs to wear them. I kind of miss having my toes in the grass. In Rukongai district I never had shoes. For four years I had no shoes and then the little old man Gurdy who took me in begged my to try out for this Academy, said it would do me some good. I hesitated for three weeks whether or not to come here until finally I heard little kids talking about all the Shinigami and play sword fighting each other in the streets. That's the very same day I got my reiatsu tested with a new package with my uniforms and shoes in it. The old man was so proud I never seen him get teary eyed before that!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That had to be the slowest week of my life. I'm now standing next to Manny in the many lines they had to receive our certificate of completion, or Diploma some were calling it. I was nervous but not for graduating, I was nervous at what awaits me at the thirteenth division.

"If they don't start this thing now I am leaving" I whispered to Manny.

"Shh, do you want to get in trouble? Where are to wait until all the Captains arrive so they can help pass out the certificates of there new division members." Manny whispered back rather harshly if I do say so my self, but he usually is the spastic one out of our click of three. This is going to take all freaking day!

I really wasn't paying attention until they announced the Captains one by one. A few I haven't seen before and the captain of the second division looked like an executioner to me. Note to self, stay far, far away from the second division. Check.

And hour passed more names were being called Manny was now standing in the row behind his new captain.

The captain with the white hair started to call names. One by one people started getting behind him. After he finished the last name from his list he put the paper at his side. He must have felt my eyes on him because grey met turquoise for the first time and I notice his eyes open a fraction wider than what they were. Then he moved his eyes away from me to look straight forward.

I moved my eyes to the eleventh Captains line and saw five people behind him. I wanted to laugh at the suicidal individuals but I held my tongue.

Of course I would be sixth to last in the whole freaking graduating class. As I walked to get my diploma/certificate I noticed everyone quieter than usual. I glanced over to the tenth division Captains face and it was his eyes that seemed to be screaming in panic. I looked up to the eleventh Captains face, huge mistake, he was grinning ear to ear and I wanted to find a hiding place. Now that I glance around everybody seemed to be giving me looks. Most I couldn't place and will ignore for now but, I now have a job to do. I look up to captain Ukitake and his warm smile reassures me and welcomes me into his division. I knew right then and there that I chose the right division.

"Welcome Kurosaki-san"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach

"talking"  
'Thinking'

Chapter 2

Twelve years and eight different positions later. Here I am facing my Captain and I am scared shitless.

"Captain, can I politely decline the promotion." there is defiantly pleaing in my eyes. His eyes say he's sorry but I know he's trying to help me out by moving me up the Shinigami food chain. "I don't want to leave your division I am so comfortable, happy, and content here"

He sighs heavily and moves from behind his desk. Slowly he puts both his hands on top of my shoulders. "I am flattered Kurosaki-san that you feel that way and you can come back as soon as there is an officer seat available here for you to have. They are rare and quickly filled. That's why when an opening came up and my fellow Captain said he was having a hard time finding some one to fill it worthy of becoming an officer, I told him I have the perfect and most responsible Shinigami available for the position." my pouting face must be getting to him. "Come on Kurosaki-san, don't give me that face. It's been wonderful having you under my wing. Anything I ask and you are always up for the challenge. That's why I said you deserve to be a seated officer finally and now one has opened up and has your name all over it!" his uplifting and encouraging face still doesn't make the least bit happy and I know as soon as Blossom hears this she will have a cow.

He let's go of my shoulders, coughing while heading back to his seat behind the huge desk.

"You get to even have your own apartment in the barracks." my head pops up to look at the worlds greatest Captain. I bow to give him my thanks.

"Come back tonight so your new Captain and myself can go over a few things for you. Come packed and ready to start your new carrier." he winked and I pause at the door and look at him shuffling papers across his desk.

"Captain, may I ask who my new Captain will be?" please no Zaraki, please no creepy captain, and please oh please no Soi-Fon!

"Oh, Captain Hitsugaya"

I made my exit very fast down the hall and towards my barracks; I stop underneath the 103 on top of our door frame. I slide open the door and quickly slam it behind me.

"Whoa, Karin are you ok?" I just stood there while Blossom got off her bunk bed and made her way over to me. "Oh my god, are you hyperventilating? What the he'll happened?" she shook me lightly by my arms.

I used the pulling force to grab her in a hug. "I got promoted...again" she pulled me away from her.

"What that's wonderful news, we should celebrate tonight. Maybe will go to the new restaurant they opened in the 1st district, or we could always.."

"Blossom"

"...go hang out with Manny he always like celebrating with us too..."

"Blossom!"

"...we could count stars, or get drunk and wobble around like we always..."

"BLOSSOM!" it defiantly got her attention. As she clutches her chest, with the wounded puppy dog look.

"Sorry for yelling at you, but you don't understand" she stays silent waiting for me to continue. "I was going to tell you...Captain Ukitake promoted me to an entirely different division. He said I deserved to get a seated officer position...so why does it feel more like a punishment?" I whispered the last part. Blossom heard me nonetheless. She grabbed on top me for dear life.

"I'm happy but so sad for you. We've been working for only ten years with each other. I wonder if he'll let me follow you over there?"

"No...He said if an officer position opens up I could come back, but I'm pretty sure they wouldn't let you to begin with. I will come and visit as much as I possibly can. Could you tell Manny for me, I have to get my things ready for the move so I better start now." she hesitantly moved to help me pack a bag full of clothes and knickknacks from the living world, even a picture we took in one if those booth thingies. While I was giving her bunny ears she was trying to stick her finger up my nose, good times; good times.

The whole walk to Captain Ukitake office was like tying sandbags to my feet. Every step I can feel my impending doom. I was happy being the news delivery girl occasionally sent to the living world with a team so I didn't get rusty. Like clock work for the past three years: wake-up, shower, eat in our cafeteria, pick up daily sheets from captain Ukitake wanted his officers to do for the day, distribute the papers, talk to Blossom and the cooking staff before I ate lunch, meditation hour in the whole barracks, training with different officers or by myself some days, do a cool-down walk around the barracks, pick up different papers from the officers to give them back to captain Ukitake, usually I talk to the Captain for a half an hour before going to see Blossom cooking in the cafeteria, eating, sometimes help the other workers clean up depending if our group wants to go and hangs out or want to go get a drink afterwards, quick shower, Bed and repeat.

I wouldn't mind moving up in the ranks if it was here in the thirteenth division. We were warned things like this could happen at the Shino Academy.  
I just always hoped it wouldn't happen to me.

The sun is taking a dive casting different shadows on the ground in its descent. Oranges and dark blue fill the sky with the moon already visible. Tonight had a certain chill running threw my bones, not from the air but my impending doom on the other side of this door.

"Come in" Captain Ukitake spoke threw the paper door. He must have felt me there. I take in a huge gulp of air and touch the handle.

"Well are you going in or what?"

"Yeow!" I turn around so fast I get a kink in my neck. "Don't you know not to scare people like that?" I screamed none too nicely. My eyes went huge with recognition; there standing on a step below me is none other than the infamous Captain Ice Prick. I've heard way too many things about him and other Captains for my liking. Another reason I believe my Captain was a saint. He had one snow white eye brow raised. The door behind me opened up to reveal Captain Ukitake with a worried look across his face.

"Is everything alright out here?"

"Yes Sir" I bowed and entered beside him. The room smelled wonderful of Jasmine Tea, and Udon soup with beef just waiting for broth to poured on top. The table with red pillow knee cushions line up in this room around the table, with three bowls and three tea cups set up. One place setting on where captain Ukitake always sat, you can tell because the cushion showed more wear than the two across from it and the one next to it with the two food place settings across from his.

I bowed and let the two Captains sit before I took mine. There was a tapping at the door that Captain Ukitake called the person in. I recognized this girl; she works with Blossom in the kitchen. Yuki; she often went with us drinking or to just hang out. Her hair dark purple and was pinned up in clips and her soft chubby cheeks where adorned with a red tint. Her light green eyes spot me in a questioning look. I did a one shoulder shrug, and she turned back to what she was doing.

Yuki brought steamed buns in with her in a round steam basket and placed in the center of our table. Now I get it, she was the server for Captain Ukitake tonight. I wonder where twiddle Dee and twiddle Dumb the two third seated officers were? This was usually there job. If not them Lieutenant Kuchiki does, but she's been in the world of the living with some new recruits for past two nights. They were due back tonight; I bet you she would fight to keep me here too.

Our relationship was the weirdest; we talk, laugh, and make jokes with one another. Something always itched in the back of my head; she would never hang out with me too long. I still believe I look like someone her boyfriend cheated on with while dating her. She talks to lieutenant Abri, you can tell he has the total hots for her, but she never seems to respond.

Captain Ukitake coughing brought me back to here and now; My Captains office, sitting at the table with my bag on my left and Captain Hitsugaya on my right, with captain sitting across from us. Yuki was filling our bowls with broth for our udon noodle with beef. We broke our chop sticks and not so in unison a itadakimasu fell out of our mouths in a whisper.

Dinner went by faster than I would have liked. Yuki was clearing the table from food as Captain Ukitake started talking.

"Kurosaki-san, you already know why your here. Here is what Captain Hitsugaya has to offer." Captain Ukitake cleared his throat and continued. "The position calls for you to update and maintain the files of everyone in the 10th division as the 6th seated officer." 'Whoa, did he just say sixth?'

"Captain don't people usually start at the tenth seat and work there way down?"

"Sometimes, but the captain has to think everyone is worthy in a big move up in position like that."

"What happened to the other sixths seated officer?"

"Well you have a right to know, Captain Hitsugaya would you mind telling your new subordinate?"

The Ice Captain clears his throat and turn to look at me. "During a home visit in Rukongai 20th district, another family member killed him, blamed him for the mother getting murdered and passing stabbed him in his sleep; it is still being investigated." how can someone look as if they don't care at all that this happened?

"That's so...sad." my eyes focus on my new Captains eyes. The deep turquoise say that maybe he cared for his old six seated officer...maybe.

"So why me exactly?" I asked then he turned his head to sip his tea, So I look at Captain Ukitake again. He smiled warmly at me.

"You are great at organizing, a hard worker, and if I do say so myself a powerful Shinigami with the potential to become even greater!" he clapped his hands and folded them in his lap while leaning forward "Seated officers get training from the Captains themselves!" 'What! I never heard of this before!' he must have seen my 'are you crazy?' look, because what he said shocked me and made sense all in one. "Of course you know that I can't get to most of my seated officers because of my illness." 'Oh, right…' "Now that I believe everything is clear, it is getting late and you should be shone around your new Quarters!" he finished in the most cheerful way.

I grabbed my bag and followed Captain Hitsugaya, but not before hearing Captain Ukitake say "Goodnight Kurosaki-san, and goodnight Shiro-chan!"

"Shiro-..." I started to repeat but was cut off by a hand that smelled of paper and ink to my mouth.

"It wouldn't be wise not to repeat those words, you just joined the tenth and I don't think you want to be punished from the start. It wouldn't look good from the other officer's point of view."

I nodded my head and the rest of the way to the tenth division was silent between the two of us. Upon entering I can hear the other Shinigami having fun in the night. Well it sounded just like the other barracks at the thirteenth so it couldn't be all bad.

"Here are your Quarters" we stop in front of a smaller door, it looks like all the other doors. I look up and it has an 8 above it.

"What's with the 8?" pointing above us at the top of the door frame. He glanced up and sighed.

"My Quarter number is 1, the Lieutenants is 2, and so on and so forth."

"Oh..." I felt stupid but then again I have never had my own Quarters before. The barracks were numbered differently and I have never paid attention to the officer quarters. Now that I really think about it they were not numbered like this. Everything was numbered by the buildings starting with 100 and on.

"Are you going in?" I nodded and entered the black abyss. He found the light switch. As my eyes adjusted to the light I noticed we were in the small kitchen area. plain from decorations, a small refrigerator, and a sink with double door cabinet bellow and above the sink. A small kitchen 2 person table was screwed into the wall with two small stools on either side.

I walk a little further from the kitchen area and noticed a futon in the center of the floor. I bet if I laid down side ways this place would be as wide as I am tall. I turned to face the Captain and bowed.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I stand straight to look at him. " So when do I start?"

"Day after tomorrow, so get comfortable with your surroundings. Report to my office for further instructions." his hand was on the door frame. He's not actually too much taller than I am, now reaching at Five foot-six. It took me ten years to grow two inches. He hesitated watching me as I put my bag down and headed over to the closet door and what I'm assuming is the bathroom is right next to it. I was wrong, this door lead to the bathroom. I'm trying to feel on the walls where the light switch is located I enter a little further in the darkness. I heard a noise behind me, I turn around when the light came on only to my face collide into... My new Captains caller bone. 'SHIT!' I fall backwards on top of the closed toilet seat. I take in his figure from where I am and notice his arm raised holding onto a cord attached to the ceiling light. 'Life can't get any more awkward than this!'

That's when I hear my little dragon laughing I'm my head. She does this when ever she finds something completely amusing to her.

"Shut your trap dragon breath!" I hissed out loud. In my horror I realized that was the wrong thing to say in front of the great ice prick!

"Excuse me?" I wanted to yell to say anything but my mouth just hung open as I stair up at him.

"No..Nothing...Not...not you! Don't... worry about it!" I stammered on my sentences. He turned around and left, as soon as I heard the front door slam shut, that's when the bitching started.

"Hey dragon...I mean if I can even call you a dragon... You have no frisking wings...I mean what type of dragon doesn't have wings damnit! You're only a mere frickin lizard!" I hear pounding from the other side of the bathroom wall followed by a 'shut up'.

"Sorry" I scan the bathroom quickly and take note it's in a L-shape toilet, sink, and shower all in a small row, that everything was so...white. I take quick note to never forget how to turn on the lights, not like I would either way. I walk out and turn to the door next to it, closest to the window at the very back of the room.

After I put away what small amount of uniforms and trinkets I had, I lay down, finally. Drifting off to sleep was easier than expected. I was, like always, facing my dragon swimming around me. Watching her emerald green scales dance across her skin as she emits a bright glow from her body, I am use to seeing this. This is all the farther I have really gotten since I first met her. I reach out and put my hand on her scales I can feel her hum in satisfaction threw our connection. A few minutes of this peacefulness is all it lasted.

I feel tremors threw the water and looked up. The ice is starting to crack I try to swim up but I was struggling against my dragon, she kept a hold of the back of my shirt. From down and under the water I can see another light glowing from the surface between the ice.

I woke up coughing out water; I looked down to notice my new futon was soaked. 'SHIT!' this has happened since the academy and my first two years at the 13th division. I look behind me to the window and noticed the sun hasn't risen yet.

I take my futon out the front and to the back where the wrap. Around porch is. After wringing out my bed sheets and futon, I head to the shower for myself, the soap and water felt good and smelled good too. 'It figures I get a day off and I end up waking up at the crack of dawn.'

After drying off and redressing, I hang my sleeping yukata over the shower curtain rod to dry. I'm hungry and hope they have food available this early.

Walking around trying to figure out where the cafeteria was again; this was getting on mu last nerve. This division is set up completely different from my old one. I feel like I've passed this building 3 times already. I see a group of, I'm hoping to be tenth division Shinigami.

"um..excuse me!" the three guys and one girl stop to notice it was me talking. "Do you know where the cafeteria is? I'm kind of lost."

"Yeah, just follow us, were headed that way now." the tallest guy of the group spoke. I fall in next to the girl with long brown hair up in a braided ponytail, and probably a hair smaller than myself.

"What division are you from?" that question alone from the girl I now know as Breezy, even if it's her nick name, took the rest of the way to the cafeteria to answer.

After eating, Breezy walked me around the grounds; she spent the day showing me the ins and outs of how things work. She has the job I use to do in my old division. Conversation was way to easy to pick up with her.

The moment she knocked on the huge double doors I knew exactly where we were. A gruff 'enter' was heard from the other side. Breezy slid it open and we went in front of the huge mahogany desk. I stayed next to her just observing. He looks up at her and hands over a stack of papers. His vision locks onto mine.

"Mind telling me why your futon, pillow, and blankets are hanging up out side?" I can feel my face getting warmer. 'Boy he misses noting around here does he!' I was half debating in telling him it was a wet dream, but thought better of it; Captain Ukitake laughed when I told him the same thing and let it go, but I doubt it would work with Captain ice prick!

"I ah...had trouble with the plumbing." it's none of his business that me and my dragon are in a disagreement. I stair back hopping he would believe it. He gave a dramatic sigh and dismissed Breezy for the rest of her duties with a simple raise of his hand. "But not you Kurosaki"

The door shutting behind her made me want to flee right out of the room. He watched her go but I didn't take my eyes off of him. Our eyes met in a battle of the unknown.

"Last night you were leaking reiatsu. Is this the first time that this has happened to you?" he folded his fingers in front of his body.

"If I have, nobody ever mentioned it to me!" I could feel my palms sweating. And he is way too intense, he needs to relax a little. In a spit second I see his face turn to udder disgust. 'What the hell?' then I finally under stood, the spiritual pressure of non other than Lieutenant Double E's. From where I stood I can hear her chattering with other Shinigami down the hall.

I look over and the Captains turquoise eyes are closed. I can feel the spike of his reiatsu and it's making the air thinner, enough to where I see my breath. The giggling from behind the door is louder until the door is slammed open.

"Hey Captain how are you are this fine morning?" she chirps and I cringe my face.

"Matsumoto it's after afternoon, where were you this morning?" I turn to look away from the captain pinching the bridge of his nose over to the Lieutenant. She has her pointing finger on her lip, no doubt planning out on how to lie him.

She spots me and her whole face lights up. Next thing I know I'm getting my face shoved down the woman's tits. I don't know weather to push on her and get charged with sexual harassment.

"Matsumoto let her go now!"

"Awe..but captain your no fun! "I'm hearing this conversation as I'm slowly slipping out of consciousness. I hear her huff and say fine. I feel her pulling my shoulders away but I only see a blur of colors as I black out.

I open my eyes to see I am in the water in my Zanpakuto world. I don't see my dragon anywhere. I look up to see the ice is solid once again above me. I look down and notice its dark under me. I float to the ice where the other side is brighter, I began to punch the ice and slowly there is a hole where my fist went threw. I continue to pull and push ice away from the opening. The glimpse of the light is charging at my feet becoming brighter by the second. I already know it's my dragon and she has come to drag me back away from the ice.

'Oh..No..Missy not this time!' I pull myself up and out of the ice. Her head pops out a second later where I came out of. She's giving me a scalding look only a parent does to a child.

"What?" I can actually speak now that there is oxygen in my lungs.

She roars and it's unsettling. "You shouldn't be up here!"

"Then why is it here if I'm not allowed up here?" I look all around to take in the surroundings. I'm on top of a ice covered body of water. Mountains of rock and snow surround where we stand. The noise of her pulling herself completely out of the water brought me away from my observations.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yell. She stood taller than me and her scales are duller deeper green up here. Her eyes still glowing but held a tint of yellow in them; her claws were scaling against the ice making a cracking sound, and her long fin like tale whips around behind her. She is beautiful!

She lowers her head to my face and I grab a hold of her snout and run my hand along her jaw line. She gives a deep grumble of appreciation. All the serenity is quickly expunged as a distant roar is heard.

"Get in the water!" she talks in a deep feminine voice.

"But I can finally talk to you!" I didn't have time to argue as she grabs the back of my shirt and tosses us both in the water hole we made on our way up. Once she takes me deep enough where the hole is only about the size of my fist that she stops and I look up, I see a dark patch walking across the water and over to the place we once were on the ice. I watch intently until a wave of panic crosses me. There with its massive head and huge red eyes that spot us, I don't have time to observe any longer for my dragon drags me further away and farther down. We look to be entering a cave underwater. Stalactites and stalagmites line the cave, the only light provided is my dragon. She pulls me up to an opening and I spit the water out. My hands feel out for a rock I quickly take in my surroundings as I start to blackout into my world...her home. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bleach~~~ One of the shorter chapters~~~~

"talking"  
'thinking"

Chapter 3

I try sitting up too fast but collided into something; my head is now sore and I realize why, Captain Hitsugaya's skull has a red mark in the center of his forehead with his face scrunched in pain and not too far from mine. I lie back down and notice the beige tiles on the ceiling. I don't feel like moving this second.

"Oh...Captain she's awake" Matsumoto bounces from behind the couch.

"Highly Aware of this fact Matsumoto." he steps back away from the couch. I look down to find a blanket on top of myself. "So may I ask what type of Zanpakuto do you have?"

"Um I only have the swords the Shino Academy gave us."

"Look again Kurosaki" I feel under the blanket for my Sword. When I grab the scabbard and all and pull it out the shimmer of silver hitting the light. 'beautiful!' I run my fingers over the light blue handle; the Pummel looks like the end of her tail, the guard is in a circular shape, and the scabbard is a dark green. I look back up at my captain.

"I'm a little confused...I don't even know her name yet."

"That shouldn't matter, your Zanpakuto must have found you worthy enough to wield it directly." his aloof speech didn't stop my mind from racing a hundred miles an hour, question after unanswered question arose. "So I'm going to ask again, what element is your Zanpakuto?"

"Water I presume, that's mostly what my worlds made of." his silence is disturbing and his eyes are piercing threw me.

"Matsumoto help Kurosaki clean this mess up, then she's excused for the day."

" me too?"

"No you are to actually start your paperwork for today as for me; I will be getting food." I barely heard the door shut. I get off the couch and grabbed a couch cushion to drag with me outside. The weight of the water had my gait sloshing back and forth threw the long hall. My Lieutenant tried to chit chat with me while wringing the huge cushions out. I was too excited, I finally have my Zanpakuto. I wonder if tonight I can get Manny and Blossom together, for this is a true reason to celebrate!

I sighed heavily as I trudged back to the 10th. Manny was out with his woman and Blossom got sent to the 4th division after lunch today; apparently a case of the flu was going around. I would have gone to see her, but visitation hours were from 9-5 and it was 7:30 pm already.

I don't think they would let me see her until after she was better anyway. There was always a risk of getting our Captain sicker than he already was. So anyone with the tiniest sniffle went straight to the fourth division to get checked out. I kick a small round pebble down the path-way as I continue to my Quarters.

I slid my door open and reached for the lights. Everything was the way I left it this morning. With everything that happened today I forgot I had my blankets, futon, and pillow out back on the railing. I kept the light on as I shut the door behind me to retrieve everything I need for sleep. It was quiet back here and rather dark, the silence was soothing from the day's hustle and bustle. I reach my futon and it's still a little damp from today. I look up and see exactly why, the old large tree that was directly infront of this building towered where the sun's rays would reach. The light from my room window casts a shadow of my silhouette on the ground below; I couldn't stop myself from making shadow puppets if I wanted to.

I retreat with all my slumber wear back inside to set everything up. I look at the small clock I brought with me and it was only 9:22 pm, I set it to five o'clock am just in case, I want to get there before the Captain does. A mischief smile spreads across my face as I get dressed in my sleeping yukata and turn the lights off. I don't want Captain Ukitake to seem like a lire, but I doubt Captain Hitsugaya would think that, well hope not.

Tossing and turning for an hour was not part of my plan when my head hit the pillow. For the umpteenth time in the hour I huff and throw my arms at my sides. I know I should just try and sleep but maybe if sit up for a little bit it may help.

Deciding not to turn on the light, knowing it will only keep me up. I pull one of the small stools from the table over to the window. Looking around the back I can tell exactly how these houses are numbered by rank.10-6 were this building is lined up in a row, the next building that connects to this back porch is 5-1 in seats, because the building is bigger and they have two windows for each apartment. The lieutenant's front of the building faces our back and is not connected. The building is large and has a fence around the back of her quarters. Captains a little bit further away from ours still facing the direct back of my apartment only a tiny bit bigger than the lieutenants also with a fence for his back yard.

This is nothing like Captain Ukitake division. You can't even see there sleeping quarters from the main office. A huge hill separates the working, training area, and living quarters from one another. The tenth is like a freaking labyrinth, I would defiantly fire the person who made these building plans. The tenth was built way before the thirteenth anyways. All this thinking was actually starting to help with making me tired.

I was about to put back the chair until I noticed the light flicker on inside the Captains house. I look down and over to the clock, 11:12 pm. 'Well he sure is late, what the he'll does he do all day.' Captain Ukitake turns to his quarters at 9 pm sharp every night. I set my fingertips on the bottom of the small stool. I have a huge day tomorrow and I have to on my toes and ready for anything the ice captain throws at me.

As I start to stand I freeze, what I was seeing in the shadow of his window is his silhouette taking off his Captains Haori, followed by the rest of his uniform. My face is on fire and I slap my cheek with my free hand. I thought it was the clothes that made him look solid, but I'm not blind anymore! Broad shoulder and I believe hard pecks...ok..ok...oh have to get away from this window NOW! That rice paper covering really leaves nothing to the imagination, I'm just really glad that all I can see is from his torso and up. It's a good thing I change in the bathroom here. My body's not listening to me at all until I could clearly see his silhouette put on his sleeping yukata and the light turn off.

My anxiety about tomorrow kept me up until way after 1:30am; I don't even remember going to my Zanpakuto world, maybe I didn't. It would be a first time in a long time, usually when I get drunk I can't go there either, but that's once in a while and on special occasions. My body is stiff when the alarm clock goes off. I slam my hand down on the clock, I can't take the ringing of bells, the last nine clocks never survived my wrath, I wonder how long this one will last? My eye spots the time 5:05am, I better get up and ready for the day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking to his office first thing instead of heading to the cafeteria is starting to make me think he's a slave driver. The walk there wasn't an unpleasant one; the sun is peaking over the mountains in the distant, the loud engine from the lawn mower buzzing in the background, the smell of freshly cut grass filled my nose. I inhale deeply and was instantly was reminded of the very first job I took in 13th division. Raking grass and trimming hedges...I laugh out loud and a few people chuckle as they pass me by no doubt heading in the opposite direction to the cafeteria. I spot the building and was surprised to feel his reiatsu already in his office. Knocking I hear his voice on the other side telling me to come in.  
I softly close the door and notice the lieutenant's desk was empty. Turning to face my new Captain which his eyes are glued to his paper work. Things are starting to get awkward for me; will he say anything, anything at all?

My stomach makes a hungry cry in the silence of his writing. His turquoise eyes look up to my belly, my hand fly's over it to shield it from his prying peepers.

"I don't know how you can go with out eating from the cafeteria." I say sheepishly, still covering my stomach.

"That's what your kitchens for."

"Oh" doom of starving until afternoon is starting to rise in my chest. He looks back at his paperwork and continues as I were not even there. The hand holding his brush is pointing to...following his finger, I see a box and a pot of tea.

"After you eat I'll show you to your office." he didn't have to tell me twice. I walk over and pull the lid off the box...oh I've had doughnuts, but these look really; really good. The corner of my eye catches red where the second couch lay. I turn shoving a powder sugary doughnut in my mouth and spot on the other couch laying in all her glory, limbs sprawled across the couch is Lieutenant Matsumoto. How in the hell can he be such a serious person, but tolerate a lieutenant like..like this? A snore let fly out of her mouth as an empty bottle of sake rolls from her hand onto the floor the noise causes her to roll over facing the back rest of the couch.

I move around to the opposite couch facing the sliding doors and the Captains desk. I look twice to make sure that no one else is sleeping on it. After I deem it a go, I sit and pour a cup of tea. Taking a sip and setting the cup back down with a small clang. I stretch and try to make small talk.

"These doughnuts are really good!"

"…"

Nothing, what the hell was I expecting? "Where do you get them?" waiting, waiting...is he doing it on purpose? I give up! I ignore him for the rest of my tea.

Another five minutes roll past and I stand up, might as well get this show on the road. He stands at same time I do, walking over to his desk I hear a knock at the door. He slides the door open as Breezy walks past to his desk, grabs a stack of papers off the far right of his desk, and immediately catches my eye. She winks before turning to face the Captain to walk out. He is still holding the edge of the door frame; I take that as my exit.

He leads me right down the hall, to the left, and the first door on the right has the number six above it. 'How convenient.' he takes out a ring of keys from his side. I didn't even notice them there, or hear them! He flips threw them and opens the door. At first it looks small, but the further I walk in I see that's not the case, books, filing cabinets, and shelves take up most of the room and this is the exact same if not a tad bigger than the captains office. A desk and chair is the first thing when you walk in, a huge window across the room adjacent to the desk, and another huge window down from that one between the shelves of files.

Walking over to the desk on top of the empty desk sat a small key with a long rope looped threw the hole.

"That key is for this room, don't loose it." without thinking twice I pull it around my head and shove it under my Shihakusho. "I have set up for the third seat to come help you for a half a day every day for the rest of the week" 'oh how kind of you!' "Your schedule is in the top draw of the desk along with the tools you'll need" 'Tools?' "He should be here after lunch, but before lunch is meditation hour which is in about two hours. You need anything you know where to find Me." With his great speech done and over with he makes haste getting out of that door. Soft click indicates that I'm now alone.

Sitting behind this desk is strange to me, I'm use to running around and being in constant movement. "I hope I don't get fat!" opening the top draw I pull out a paper in which is in the captains hand writing.

Kurosaki,  
Here is your schedule.

"No Shit!" I roll my eyes and notice my shifts are a little different everyday.

Monday: meeting 6am-7am  
Breakfast in meeting hall  
Office 8am-11am  
Meditation 11am  
Lunch 12pm  
Office 1pm-5pm  
Training 6pm  
Dinner 7pm

Tue-Fri: Office 6am-11am  
Meditation 11am  
Lunch 12pm  
Office 1pm-5pm  
Training 6pm  
Dinner 7pm

Saturday: Office 7am-11am  
Meditation 11am  
Lunch 12pm  
Weekly debriefing with Captain:  
1pm  
Training 2pm-4pm  
Released after 4pm

Sunday: Off

"Damn!" I guess he's trying to either kill me with boredom or the training, two hours on Saturday, really?

Now let's see these great 'tools' that I will need. Pulling the top draw on the right I find an ink stone, holder, and brush. You would think they'd pick a packet of pens up from the world of the living, even in school it's nothing but traditional ink stone and red powder for important signatures for papers only the head honcho Captain Shunsuito see. I've heard people call him a pervert before, but I never seen it first hand.

Now, setting those 'tools' on the desk top I take a look at the next draw down. Blank paper and empty folders; 'not much' I pull open the top draw to my left and find a binder, setting it up on the desk to look threw it in a minute. I opened the draw below that one and discovered a huge stack of papers with a note on top. 'Need to be filed' well that should be easy enough, so I flopped them on the desk next to the binder. I was about to shut the drawer until a rolling sound caught my attention. My eye brow twitched as I pull out a full unopened bottle of sake.  
'Was the whole division drunk? Maybe you would have to be dealing with this Captain!' I shove the bottle back and shut the drawer.

I look around the room again. Everybody's file in the tenth division is here and plus some other papers in the filing cabinets. This is going to take me forever to learn all of this. I let my head slam against the desk top and kept it there until there was a light knocking on my door.  
With my head still planted I call out for the person to come in.

I raise my head to find out the paper is indeed stuck to my forehead. I rip it off and find the tall guy from yesterday standing there. He starts to laugh and it's as smooth as honey flowing from his lips. His shaggy dark blue almost black hair sways back and forth as he try's to calm him self down. I raise an eye brow, as he approaches the desk. Leaning forward I can clearly see that his eyes are almost orange in color, and he wears a five o'clock shadow pretty well. His close proximity makes me sit back into my chair a little more. His out outstretched hand turns into an index finger on forehead.

"No need to look so serious, your going to start looking like our captain." those words made me unscrew the scowl my face was currently in.

"Are you my help?"

"You can say that. Names Kugo; fifth seat!" I took his outstretched hand and shook it.

"Karin, your new sixth seat...Well obviously." I let go and stood up, coming only to his shoulder. 'His mother should be proud!'

"I thought it was the 3rd seated officer who was supposed to help me?"

"He was, but our Lieutenant disappeared and the captain needed him more…so, here I am."

"Ok then, so where do we start?"

"I'm here early; I thought I should take you around since Breezy said that you were in Captains office most of yesterday. 'Great; rumors already!' "We should start in this hallway from 10-7, do meditation, and take you with the gang to lunch. There you will meet the fourth seated officer, and then we'll get cracking in here!"

"Why not the third too?"

"He barely gets a break, mostly doing the Lieutenants job. He doesn't mind, that's what the third seat is for. He is the Captains right hand man and training to one day to become a lieutenant or a Captain himself." 'crazy!'

"Sounds like a good plan!" following him out of my new office, I almost forgot to lock my office up.

Meeting the new officers was pretty funny. The tenth officer looks like she had her hands full. The complaints department, anything wrong or broken in the entire division she gets to hear about it. Right out side of her office there was the great locked complains box filled with papers of things wrong, to toilet's, to broken practice bokken, from constant neighbor annoyance, to the small wild animals that was in the divisions garden. You name it, she knows how and who to get it taken care of. Rin was her name and a big red fireball she was, from her short curly bright orange hair to her red eyes, even her freckles on her nose has a reddish pigment tint to them. Three people were standing infront if her desk; all she had time to do was wave and say hello. 'Poor thing'

Ninth officer was head of maintenance. Basically he got the grunt workers to do whatever the tenth seated officer gave him to do that deals with fixing up the tenth division. We got to chat with him a bit. He was a nice guy, his humor was a bit dry though, he was shaved bald with a brown goatee, and his eyes were dark they reminded me of Blossoms. Jax was his name. Maps and numbered color papers were all over the small office walls, now I know if I wanted to know the lay out of the tenth division I know exactly who to go to!

The eight seated officer was head of supply's from food to toilet paper if these things need filled he would receive a paper from Rin, and distribute and stock up on supply's from everywhere else, even from the living world if it wasn't made or already stocked here. He had the the traditional samurai hair do, but what was off about it was his sun bright yellow hair, dark blue eyes, with his uniform sleeves cut off. He was a very peaceful man with natural cherry Red cheeks. His name was Kross.

The seventh seat Tsubaki, she was head of training with all the other unseated Shinigami in this division. Her dark hair was in a light green bandanna where her unmanageable hair stuck out in every direction from her early morning class. She was in the best shape I've seen anybody in a long time. A bit taller than me, curvy figure, and she had beautiful medium tan skin that almost matched her eyes.

Kugo was the office treasurer and unofficial office runner, does about a little bit of everything. From helping with anything ranging from helping the third seated officer with overload paperwork, organizing papers that go out to other divisions, even to deliver some of the most important papers to other Captains to help out Breezy, even to central forty-six. I found out he has the books for any money that goes in and out of the tenth division. Central forty-six gives an annual budget to each squad. If I want to know what my pay raise is and how much I have, I go to him. Which I should before the day is done!

And Conan the fourth seated officer; who is built like a freaking tank! He taller than most of the men in this division, piercing dark blue eye's, half of his light brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail and the bottom half is shaved. His main job is head of security, basically the tenths personal military police, organizing and gaining intelligence of important information. Any regular Shinigami that wanted to be apart of this secret security would have to sign up, wait a few months to be approved, if you are approved, go threw Captain Soi Fons approval, and by the grace of Kami she does let you in, you have 5 years of special training in her squad to survive in!

The pay is comparable to a Lieutenant and some of the best housing, on the other side of the tenth. They are actually allowed to be married and live together. Only nobles and the highest people in Seireitei get married. Most Shinigami are way too busy for any type of long lasting relationship. That's why I was surprised when Manny said he started to date someone from the fifth division; especially when he was busy with the Shino Academy and her with her Shinigami duties.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bleach  
"talking"  
'Thinking'  
Chapter 4

Sitting in this office with Kugo hovering over my solder didn't exactly feel right. Pointing to the binder he asks me to open it to get started. This book is like finding the holy grail of all book's; it has everything!. It's organizes the whole tenth division and gave a run down on where to find the different files. Past officers were in the archive book case all the way to the back and to the right, secret and higher up people in the division were in the locked cabinet left of my desk, and four of the biggest book shelves were designated to the Shinigami currently on duty here. Anything that happens, a new achievement, new injury, pregnancy, status up grade, and a job change was my duty to change in there files. 'Joy!' taking pictures of an injury, loss of limb, or even a new tattoo I was to file it away in their person's folder.

He points to the stack of papers with a note on top and told me that this is why he's here, it will take about a whole week just getting the new information written down and getting pictures for the files if need be. And I am to watch and help as much as possible before he hands over the ropes over to me. 'He is a saint to have done this job for thirty-six years.' He made most of the binder for other people in case something would happen or in a time of confusion.

I look over to the locked cabinets "Where's the key to those cabinets?"

"Only the Captain has them, if for any reason you would need to file something in there it would be from the Captains orders anyhow, plus he put's the files in there personally; So no need to worry about those ones." 'Good to know!'

"Oh brain overload!" I yelled while falling on my futon face first, I didn't even bother changing or getting into the blanket! Sleep hit me like a freight train, didn't even see it coming!

The first thing I notice is I'm on a platform next to the water in the cave my dragons drug me to. She's on the ground next to me, lifts her head to meet my face. She looks smaller this way! I clear my throat before speaking.

"You have ALOT of explaining to do! After all these years why a cave now? Who, and what was that?" raising both arms to show exactly how freaked out I truly am! "And why am I not allowed up there?" waiting as patently as I can for her to say anything!

"Mistress, this is my home so there is no need to be frightened. You're not allowed up there for territorial reasons. And that is the other dragon in this world that is currently awake; Other than me."

"Ok...I got the home part, but what about the territory thing... I thought that this is my or your world?"

"Ah, to have a world to oneself would be very lonely, wouldn't you agree? Just like any other living thing there is territories and spaces which we must respect."

"Ok so...this world is not all of mine or yours or whatever, that's fine! That other dragon obviously knows I'm here.,, were here."

"Mistress, it is true and a rare occurrence to have the same worlds beasts awake at the exact same time, but it just so happens that this is not a first either. He has always known I was here just asleep. I was so asleep I didn't even hear you in my world until you started to crack at the territorial boundary. He has always protected this whole world. In fact his father did the same before him two millenniums ago."

"I believe we pissed it off, you can't hear that stomping and cave shaking from here?" the noise was faint and kept getting louder and closer.

"He's impatient is all; We have crossed into his lands and he demands to know why."

"So why don't you swim your skinny butt up there tell him it was a huge mistake that it won't happen again, ever! I can live without seeing those red demon eyes again!" shivering at that thought made me cross my arms together.

"It's not that simple... If he challenges me and I die you may die as well, but if I submit, then...well we would become partners in this new era. He's knows that I am awake and he is waiting for one of those two things to happen. We are all creatures at heart after all."

"Ok so don't go up there? What crazy animal would meet the demands of another if you can stay hidden?"

"I can't hide forever from an alpha male mistress; above this whole sea is his territory."

"So you were always meant to be with him? Well I don't want to see you die or doing the hanky panky either! Errraaa and stop calling me mistress already; it's Karin; KARIN!" I grab my hair and pulled. "So when do you plan on doing this little excursion so I don't have to be here?"

"I will call you by your name when you learn mine; fair is fair. The main problem is that our spirit carriers have to agree as well, you call us Zanpakuto and carry our spirit with you from your birth and only after death do we manifest."

"WOAH!...I'm so calling a time out! So I not only do I have to agree, I have to watch too? No way!"

"You wouldn't have to watch, just be there to agree with his spirit owner."

"Why do we both have to be there?"

"Mistress, you would be sharing this world as equals until one of you dies, in that case one of us goes to sleep until we trust someone else strong enough to carry our spirits with them is born."

"So how do I find out where and who his sprit or Zanpakuto owner even is? I don't have to do them too do I? Because I don't think I can mentally handle walking up to some one, shaking there hands, and telling them we have to bang because a dragon told me so!"

"No mistress and he's A LOT closer to you than you think."

I raise my arm and point it directly at my big lizard. "No damn riddles woman! If you know, spit it out!"

She sighed as she said. "Toshiro... Hitsugaya" my jaw drops as my legs holding me up did so too.

"Oh god how am I suppose to tell him this?" I look up at my dragon with sorrow on my face. "We don't even speak, he's way to serious, he'll probably take this is a huge joke!"

"I'm sure he is well aware how Hyorinmaru is acting. Whether he calms him down enough to actually communicate with the spirit holder is another thing."

"Oh yeah, while were at it, could you tell me your name?"

"I don't believe you are strong enough yet." I hang my head still in my crouched position and mumble. "Oh yeah, humor me…." I nearly go deaf from her roar as my eyes open to the breaking sunlight penetrating threw my window. I looked down at the puddles forming around me. "Well Hell!"

Definitely not the morning I wanted to have. Today is Wednesday and still three days away until I can have a day off to sort out my thoughts.

I avoid my Captain for almost four months, diving into my work. Even while training with him my head is not there. Kugo kept telling me I look off or upset, and that if I needed to talk to him I could. As nice as it would be to talk to anybody about this, they would instantly know who the other 'dragon' was. These things are way too personal to talk to anybody. The only person is going to have be is my captain; I just don't know which century I'd be ready.

Standing behind Kugo waiting for this training to start this beautiful Saturday afternoon is getting tiring. Matsumoto told us to get ready that the Captains meeting should be over with in a few minutes. When he finally arrives he has us do our three regular laps around the entire tenth squad, then our shunpo racing back and forth in the training yard, hundred push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping jacks. We show him how far we can take our Zanpakutos' and he tells us how to become better, then on your other training days; work on what needs to be done while he watches or helps.

It is my turn to talk in front of him and my palms are sweaty and my voice feels like it's stuck. I try several times and finally get it.

"Same as the other days." wrong answer!

"What about it makes it the same?"

"No name, nothing coming out, and no training during meditation at my Zanpakuto's world."

"This has been almost the same thing every day since you arrived here Kurosaki, is your sword materialized with you in your Zanpakuto's world?"

"Yes it is."

"Then why haven't you been training with it in your world; that is after all one of the best ways to becoming a better, stronger Shinigami than to train directly with your spirit. I need to see you when I'm finished talking with everyone else, wait in my office until then." Not even in the Shino academy have I ever felt this humiliated. Walking with Matsumoto in step made me feel a tad bit better. Know wonder he is known as Captain ice prick. Matsumoto said I could sit down, but I felt comfortable standing in front of his desk.

The door slides open and he takes off his Zanpakuto and puts into it's holder next to the desk, pulls out his chair and sits down. He runs a hand threw his hair, no doubt frustrated.

"All of my seated officers have Shikia, and is usually one of my requirements for getting into a seat. Now please tell me what is the problem?" he sees my eyes drift to his Lieutenants and my unease at her listening to this. "Matsumoto, you are excused for the rest of the day."

"But I thought you said I had to make up yesterdays paperwork?"

"I will do it, have a good day Matsumoto."

"You're the best!" she chirps as she quickly makes her exit. His eyes focus back on me, waiting for me to continue. 'Now how do I say this without spilling the beans?'

"There really...isn't space for me to practice." 'Not a total lie!'

"Describe the situation"

"Urm...well...I'm in a small cave which is meant to be her personal living space."

"your just repeating yourself, is there anyway you can get out of the cave?"

"Maybe…."

"Maybe?" he repeats back to me.

"I don't think she wants to leave her cave just yet." I'm hopping this might stall for some time.

"Obviously if she wasn't somewhat ready, she wouldn't have materialized herself in this world. What are you not telling me?" 'My blood pressure is rising' "We already know your a water base element, so go out into the water to train." I'm getting more pissed off by the second. "You have already told me you're always in water and now all of a sudden you're in a cave what is..."

"Do...not...finish that sentence, do you hear me? This is your entire fault...so help me god!" I cover my mouth; my pressure gauge went threw the meter.

"Go on, your on a roll, I haven't heard you this way in a long time." his face was unreadable, was he pissing with me? "What do you mean when you say 'it's my entire fault? How could I stop you from training?"

"Well technically not directly your fault; I've been so frustrated and out of place, just a hundred and one things are going on in my world." now that he has stood up to face me I notice dark circles under his eyes. This must be getting to him too.

"Captain may I ask you something, you don't have to answer if you don't want to?"

"You may"

"How has your Zanpakuto world been going?" his face heats up fast but the temperature is dropping fast in the room.

"Are you trying to openly mock me? Do you know the position your in?" his voice raising, if he could turn me to stone just with that look he was giving me I would have been in someone's lawn by now.

"I wouldn't have asked if.."

"If what? My patients are running low Kurosaki!" 'His patients?'

"I would love to train, but somebody's beast is raging around parading like he's king of the fucking world in mine, that's why I can't train. And by the way you look like hell!"

"Repeat what you said"

"You look like hell."

"Not that one!"

"Ok, look... I guess there is no easy way to approaching a charming man such as yourself about this, but your dragon is stomping on top if my dragons domain keeping her from coming out, until it stops we have no choice but to stay in that cave!"

"How...What?" If I had a camera I would have taken it to put of proof of his first real mental break down. 'I really don't care if he is my Captain or not, that's what he gets for humiliating me in front of the other seared officers!' his stressed out look was starting to really get me worried.

"You want to know what I know." I took his silence as to continue. "That the fact is we share a world, and it's not really your fault, I'm the one who went threw the ice and broke the boundary law. So in short I basically challenged your dragon, but since mine is female he sort of wants her." bewilderment crossed his face.

"Is there anything we can do?" taking a step towards me.

I groan out loud. "It's embarrassing!" he can't say I didn't warn him. "Let them bang!"

He took five steps away from me and almost stumbled on a stack of papers next to his desk. "What! No...I would never." I snorted; of course the genius thought it had to be us.

"Not you and me...them...even though I do believed there was an insult back there that I will choose to ignore for self esteem preservation!"

"I have to think about this, please give me time I will let you know, and you are dismissed."

"Fair enough... Believe me it was no picnic when I found out either!" I walked out of his office and down the hall, out of the building. I stop dead in my tracks as I was getting different looks from my other seated officers; Kugo was the first to speak up.

"All the yelling you two were doing and he let you get away with that? Last time some one spoke out of line they were put into our barracks personal holding cell. How did you do that?" I didn't know what to say, my mouth mumbling incoherent babble.

"That's because she's Karin-chan! Captains always had a soft spot for her!" Lieutenant Matsumoto spoke up from behind the crowd. Everybody turns to look at her.

I stumble for the right words but the only thing that came out was" Wha...what's that suppose to mean?" Matsumoto shrugs her shoulders and shoves an apple slice in her mouth while walking away. Something tells me that there is more going on than they lead me to believe!

The following morning was a Sunday and the office is closed to regular seated officers. The only thing left to do is seek outside advice.

"Blossom!"

I walk threw the thirteenth divisions gates and its quiet as usual for a Sunday. I go over to the kitchen and knock on the frame. Yuki stops her chopping of carrots to look at me, I want to laugh at her florescent pink apron and matching hair net, but I thought twice as I seen her expert chopping a few seconds ago.

"Ah! Karin, it's been awhile, how are things with you?"

"Just fine, looking for Blossom, have you seen her?" I trail my way over and grab a whole carrot out of the bag and began to chew on it.

"Oh yeah you weren't here, she got promoted to runner a month ago! So she's probably in the barracks relaxing."

"Thanks!" I snatch another carrot and head out to my old barracks. 'Boy did I miss this!' upon opening the door I feel her and Manny's reiatsu from inside. 'Good now I will have two opinions!' I swing the door open to find Manny with his tongue down Blossoms throat, and she was wrapped tight around his upper torso. 'How did I know that this would happen' they didn't even notice me yet.

"Uh..hum!" they both turn to look at me, as I started to take a bite of the second carrot. "Did I interrupt something here?" moving from the doorway closer to the pair.

"Oh my god! Karin what's been going on?" she asked while bouncing down from Manny's lap. "I haven't seen you in like... forever!" she bounced over to me and threw her arms around my neck. I pat her back welcoming the embrace looking at Manny from over her shoulder.

"And you!" pointing to Manny "what happened to your woman over in the fifth?"

"We broke up two months ago, I suspected she was dating someone but couldn't put my finger on it, until I followed her reiatsu to the Shino Academy. She was making out with a teacher I've never even seen before!"

"Ouch! Sorry!" putting my hand on Blossoms head turning Blossom turning towards Manny. "So...When did this all start?" pointing back and forth between the two.

"Last night actually, he's just dropping me off!" confused I asked.

"From where?" Blossoms face lights up and Manny's ears begin to look like tomatoes. "Uh, never mind... Please don't answer that! Anyways I have a favor to ask the both of you, if you have time of course?"

"Yeah!" Manny replies along with Blossoms cheery "Of Course!"

"Well not here." I whisper. "Let's go away from Seireitei just for a little bit, this won't take all day!" they nodded and followed me threw the huge gates. Once Seireiti was as big as my fist from a distance I stopped in a field of tall grass; Manny and Blossom stopping not too far behind me.

"So what's this all about?" Manny starts which I'm grateful for.

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent sure, so follow my logic and tell me if I'm crazy and just being paranoid!" they both nod and we all sit in the tall grass in a small circle.

I explained everything from me and my Zanpakuto problems in our world, to all the small comments that my Lieutenants always spouting out, even the out burst my captain and I had. The look on both of there faces by the time I was done I could tell so many thoughts were running through their heads.

"Wow! Is all I have to really say!"

"Thanks Manny!" I turned my eyes to Blossoms as she elbows Manny hard in the ribs. "What do you think?"

"I say research!" She cheered with her fist in the air. "You're a seated officer; your office is the filing office; it shouldn't be too hard to find something!"

"You're a genius Blossom! I would kiss you but Manny seemed to beat me to it." I laugh out loud and fall into the grass to look at the floating clouds pass by. Now that I have a plan the time to execute it would be this week during office hours.

The rest of that Sunday was spent at Rukongai's restaurant we've been wanting to check out for quite a while drinking, eating, and chit chatting about all the other stuff going on with them.

A hang over shouldn't be the name for this! Jackhammer to skull is more of a precise term for how I feel. My alarm went off at 5 and I'm in the middle of crawling my way to the bathroom for a much needed shower! Never leaving the floor I undress, flop into the shower, and turn on the water. 'This should be considered a new sport. The water droplets feel as if they were trying to penetrate my brain like some Chinese water torture!

By the time I got up and out of the shower it was five twenty two. "Oh shit!" I was going to be late for the Monday meeting. Dressing as fast as my dizzy head let me, and shunpoed over to our little meeting hall, I stumbled up the first step and banged my knee off the wood floor and cut my right hand while trying to stop my face from meeting the floor. I m already two minutes late so I continue to run forward. When I slam the door open to see everybody eating the morning breakfast. "What the Hell?"

Kugo raises his hand from his huge muffin and calls me to him. I sit down rather hard and hit my tail bone! "Ah..shit!" saying that only Kugo could hear me.

"Kugo, I thought we eat after the meeting, that's what we always do. "He turns to look at me still chewing on his muffin then swallows hard.

"Captain is having his biannual meeting with all of the other captains! We mentioned it on Saturday's debriefing, don't you remember not hearing that?" I grab a blueberry muffin from the tray in the center if the table and a glass of orange juice and place it in front of me.

"I really wasn't paying attention!" taking a bite of my muffin and chewing slowly.

"You really haven't been acting like your carefree self, like I said, if you need someone to talk to I'm all Ears!" Smiling down at me flapping both his fingers behind his ears and wiggling them back and forth; I shove him in a playful manner.

"I'm just hung over today! Don't worry about it, some friends and I haven't seen each other for a while and decided to celebrate the beginning of there relationship is all!" waving my hand between us, now focusing on my orange juice. "Wow, I needed this!" picked up and took a swig.

"Ok...if you say so, but the offer still stands!"

"Thanks" I stand up with my glass and taking it over to where the other dirty dishes are, but before I make it all the way the glass slips from my hand and crashes all over the floor. I don't move so I don't cause insult to injury, I open my palm where the blood was coming out. 'I didn't think it was that serious of a cut!' "Shit!"

I spent half of the morning waiting in the waiting room, getting the splinters that were lodged under the skin out, and Kido healed. I guess it was convenient that I got my headache taken care of as well.

There was only a half an hour left until lunch, I wasn't hungry any ways. So if this is meditation hour everybody must be relaxing or in there Zanpakuto world. I run and unlock my office door. Let's start with my file, they were all alphabetized this shouldn't be hard! I go over the K's again, my first and last name begin with a K so I couldn't have skipped it! Maybe the Captain has it? I look for Kugo Karis's name and found his name just to make sure the person filing wasn't suppose to have there's in a different spot. The small chime rang across indicating meditation hour was over. I have to have it! I should just ask for it! Walking right down the hall and up to Captain Hitsugayas; door I lightly knock.

"Come in" as I open the door his eyes met mine instead of glued to his paperwork. Standing in front of the desk I fold my hands behind my back.

"I was updating a few files and realized my file was not on the shelf, if you have it could I put it with the rest?" he's as cool as a cucumber when he lies to your face. The man was great with indifference!

"I requested your file after you came to this division, it's up to the thirteenth division to send it. I will give it to you when it comes." I give him a curt nod and went right back out of his office door. 'Freaking liar! I know he has it and I will prove this!'

As I shut and lock myself in the office, I turn to the locked filing cabinet. Well next step I walk over to it where the key hole is. 'I'm goanna have pull some illegal stuff here!' turning to walk down to the maintenance room I tell Jax's that I need a small metal file to use at home later to smooth out a piece of metal sticking out at my apartment. He shrugs and retrieves one for me. After it was in my possession I return and lock the door behind me. I make quick work of the top filing cabinet and was disappointed to find it empty. I shut it back up to start on the next draw down. I start to sweat when I open it and find a huge file with the big red words Top Secret. I pick this huge file the size of a dictionary out of the cabinet and onto my desk. I open to the cover page to reveal the words 'The Great Winter War' well why the hell was I so worried about old war stories? Turning another page standing out the words Kurosaki caught my eyes. I sit back down and began to skim threw this before I got caught.

Everything I heard from the Shino academy was right here but in vivid detail in my Captains own hand writing. The substitute Shinigami named Kurosaki Ichigo defeated Aizen. He is son of Ishin Kurosaki former captain of the ...what? It was smudged; was that on purpose? I continued to read.  
Aizen was later put on trial by central forty-six, where he was sentenced. There's a few questions I want to find out about and this was page one. Like what the hell is a substitute Shinigami? I thought once you went threw the academy you became a Shinigami?

I turn the next page; details of captain Hitsugayas battle with Harribel Tier an Arrancar, third in the Espada. And the next five pages were dedicated to this fight. Ranking and the names of Aizen's whole Arrancar army and there transformations. The next page after that was the name of the humans involved and there different powers

'Woah! The academy is leaving so much out. All that was basically said about the winter war was the Captains involved there injuries and that soul society was the victor leaving Aizen to rot in his cell for the next 18,800 years.'

Looking threw the human names Orihimi sounded familiar, but so do the rest of the names. I don't remember reading anything about humans in this war! Frustrated I continue to read on, the next thirty pages talks about the other Shinigami's battles from Hueco Mundo. I stumble along a picture of a tall guy with orange hair and brown eyes in a Shinigami Shihakusho, I turn it over to read Kurosaki Ichigo. Setting that picture aside I turn the next page to...a light tap at my door makes me stand up and throw that file back in the cabinet and re-locked it. Running over to the door was Lieutenant Matsumoto with one hand on her hip smiling.

"Asleep?" 'Yeah will go with that!'

I shrugged my shoulders."Sorry hang over."

She laughed and patted my back as she walked past me into my office. I turn to see the picture of Ichigo still on the desk. I look over to Matsumoto  
looking around the room.

"Maw...You didn't decorate anything in here." I took that opportunity snatch the picture up and shove it down my shirt.

"Uh, not my style...do you need anything? Facing her wondering around the room she perks up.

"Yeah I need" skipping to my desk she pulls open the bottom of my desk drawer and pulls the bottle of Sake out. "This! Would you like to come and drink with me and a few other people?"

"No thanks I have training with The captain in a few minutes."

"But you're excused from that since you had Kido healing you need to rest today! Are you sure?" holding and waving the bottle up.

"Yes, I'm going to lock up and go home if I'm excused." she bends down to shut my drawer.

"Oh Karin you dropped your nail file!" moving past me and handing it over.

"Thanks!" I can feel the sweet roll down the back of my neck.

"No problem!" and with that she bounces off out of my office. Shutting the door and locking me out of the office felt like I took it load off of my shoulders.

Walking quickly back to my Quarters I realized I still had the picture from the top secret file. "SHIT!" a few birds flew out of the tree in front of the seated officer barracks. I pull open my door and quickly shut it behind me, turning on the kitchen light for more light to see I pull out the picture of Kurosaki Ichigo.

I looked at every detail the more I started the more I smiled, his face seems so familiar, but my smile drops. I don't remember having a family here, I'm pretty sure I just woke up in the middle of Rukongai district. Maybe he's a different Kurosaki all together?

Hiding the picture was easy I put it in the closet at the top of the door frame and shut the closet.' well that's, that for now.'


	5. Chapter 5

I Do Not Own Bleach ~~~~~~~A shorter Chapter~~~~  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'

Chapter 5

The next day I made sure to bring that metal file back with me. When Jaxs asked me about the metal file I told him I forgot it that I would bring it in first thing tomorrow morning. I'm now sitting in my locked office at my desk, with the top secret file in my lap again.

I found out where I left off yesterday after Hueco Mundo. The next segment in the file was about the humans breaking and entering soul society threw this woman Kukaku Shiba and her brother Ganju with a canon, and how they are always moving around outside of the Seireite.

The group of humans entered threw Uraharas senkai gate. All so they can save the unseated Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki. I read it twice, there is no mistake, and she would know more about the people that came to rescue her from execution.

I notice Captain Hitsugayas reiatsu was moving about his office and into the hall. I slam the file back into the cabinet and locked it. There was a jingle of keys and there stood my Captain in all his green scarf glory! He walks over to the desk and brings a small file from his side and puts it on my desk. I look from the file up to his face, it is now that I notice the circles under his eyes are darker and he looks like he needs to eat.

"Here is your file Kurosaki." he walks out and slides the door shut behind him. I look at the file and open it. My Shino Academy Diploma is in here a picture of when I started the Academy and another on the day I entered the thirteenth division. I compare pictures, the only thing six years did for me was my hair grew! The only thing that has changed since I first became a Shinigami was my chest size, and height. I grew a few centimeters and went up a cup size from B's to C's. I flipped to the next page to read my report. It's in my old Captains hand writing; from all the jobs that I had went threw to a release page signature with both Captain Ukitake and Hitsugaya signed the day I came to the tenth squad. Any trip to the forth division was noted. Even sick days used up total of the end of each year. I believe this is everything; I went to stuff it back in the folder when I noticed at the very top corner was ripped completely off.

I stood up and grabbed the first regular Shinigami' file I touched and pulled it open. A girl with all the same papers except the transfer paper; I looked at all her information, she even had braces for six years. I look to the top corner of her paper to see a letter one drawn on it. I flip to another paper. The known history paper is suppose to be number 1. Kugo is going to show me how to fill this out when ever came a new graduates joins the Division. No wonder I didn't suspect a thing. Protocol for this paper is a small interview by the Captain and a quick run down of the persons past. I don't ever remember getting one of those either.

Captain Hitsugaya takes me for a fool! Well I'll show him!

Have you ever felt so embarrassed that you wish you could just disappear? Well I do, as I'm now kneeling in the tenth divisions holding cell with my hands cuffed behind my back!

It is two forty six am and it all started at eight pm.

8:00pm I pull a plan together to sneak in the office after I see the Captain goes to sleep. Hide my reiatsu so nobody could detect me. I go into his office and go threw his papers to find my missing history report.

8:30pm turn out lights and wait

9:00 and waited

10:00 waited

11:00 still waiting

12 midnight I'm yawning and about to give up, until his lights in his house go on. Now I just have to wait for him to go to sleep.

12:46 am he finally gets undressed, but walks away from his usual changing spot.

1:30 am He returns with what looks like a towel over his shoulders; must have been bathing.

1:45 He puts his sleeping yukata on and his lights go out. Now wait until his reiatsu is even.

2:09AM his reiatsu is finally even!

2:12AM I mask my reiatsu and silently head out.

2:22AM finally make it to the building. It is dark and quiet and I can't really see. I feel my way to his office door and slide it opened. Walking over to the wall I find a switch and turn it on. Finally! I head over to his desk and pry open the first draw paper for writing on. I pull open the one below it, right before my face hits floorboards.

2:25AM arrested by our division's personal guards.

And now it is two forty-six and I'm just waiting. Different scenarios go threw my head, Central 46's prison, expulsion, and even being thrown into the world of the living to fight for myself against the hollows.

Looking at the one guard staring at me from his desk, a dark scowl across his face. I don't really know where to look or what to do when my hands are cuffed behind me. I choose the floor.

A few more minuets pass before I hear foot steps coming down the hall. I don't lift my head, I'm too ashamed, I know I'm not a thief just trying to dig for who I am or was. I'm curious and it's getting to me. The cell door opens and feet stop right in front of my knees. My reiatsu is blocked but I already know it's Captain Hitsugaya just by the shoes.

It is silent for a few minuets before he speaks up.  
"Kurosaki, why have you been caught going threw my desk?" his voice is low, calm, and steady, but even now I'm too embarrassed to look up him. I dare not move a muscle.

From under my bangs I can see his knees softly hit the floor in front of mine. His palms raise and hid fingers are sift and warm under my chin as he pulls my head up. I don't know what there going to do to me, this is probably high treason. My eyes are watery by the time turquoise clashes with Grey.

He stairs at me; is it pity I'm seeing? I can't quite tell. He puts my head back down where it was and walks off out of the cell.

Two minutes later a guard comes in and uncuff's me. 'What is going on?' pulls me to my feet and leads me out to sign a few papers. I don't read them I'm too in shock to care. I look up at the guard that leads me out side.

"Why did he let me go?" the tall man scratches the back of his head and answers.

"That it was all a big misunderstanding, that you were looking for something he has and he forgot to meet you there. Personally I don't think that's the case, so we will be watching you."It wasn't a threat, but a promise that he intends to see threw. Now I can't finish my search until I believe I'm not suspicious any longer.

I walk back to where our housing was, and I can't stop thinking why he covered for me? It's going to kill me until I find out. Instead of heading inside like every tired bone in my body wanted to, I walked up to the Captain dark silent Quarters. I can feel all eyes on me, ready in place just in case I make a move they don't like.

In front of his door I raise my hand and ever so lightly tap. A second later a few lights turn on and he is sliding his front door open still dressed in everything except the Captains haori, scarf, and shoes.

"Can I talk to you for a minuet?" there is hesitation as he sways lightly in front of me, debating on whether this is a good idea or not. He gives me enough room to slide past him. As I do I notice his house was not decorated with anything fancy. A few lamps, couches, and book shelves in the room I currently am standing in. Shutting the door behind us he leads me by my elbow to the couch and sits facing on the same one.

"Tell me, what did you think you were doing?" the words went harsh just in a tired serious manner.

"I don't think I even know anymore!" signing and running my fingers threw my long bangs. "Way before the dragon incident this started, but only after I joined the gotei 13 did I realize something was off, very off. At first I thought I was paranoid, but after reading what I read yesterday confirms it. Everybody is hiding something from me, even you! I mean you hide from everybody, but when you take my personal history report out of my folder I want answers." my eyes never leaving his.

"Ask a question and if I'm allowed I'll answer it."

"Ok... Who is Kurosaki Ichigo, and to what ties does he have with everybody?" 'I already know, so let's see if he will answer me truthfully.' he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Savior of the winter war, substitute Shinigami, by defeating Aizen and the head of the full-bringers and the first substitute Shinigami known to Seireite ." 'ok I at least know he's being truthful, even though I haven't read anything about that full-bringing stuff!'

"Ok...who is he to me?"

"I am not allowed to tell you"

"Why?" 'This is crazy!'

"It is considered a crime to tamper with memories of the people who cross over to soul society."

"Ok you were there when Ichigo defeated Aizen so did you know me too in some way? Was I connected to all of this."

"It could be true and it could be false, I am not allowed to tamper with your memories." 'I keep picturing Matsumoto always saying Karin-chan is special to the captain, I want to know if it's true.' I bite my bottom lip.

"What am I to you?" he pauses to compose himself.

"Sixth seat to my squad, and a pain in my ass." he's dead serious but there is more, more he refuses to let go. I felt him go stiff under my fingers as I ruffle up his hair and stand up.

"Still thinking on what to do about our dragons? Mines getting a little depressed hanging out in a cave after being in slumber for two thousand years!" he stands infront of me. "Plus you're looking worse for wear, almost zombie like!

"Well if I didn't have to bail my subordinates out of jail at three in the morning I might get some sleep! But I do think it is inevitable, we will all be miserable in the end, and it could prove to be quite dangerous if either of end up in a battle."

"So when do you want to do this?" I yawn and hope its not right now.

"After training on Saturday, come to my office and we'll work things out from there." walking me to his front door he was reaching in front of me to grab the door, but I stop him before he can reach it. He freezes while watching my hand slide on top of his own; I followed his arm up to his face and smiled.

"Thanks for not sending me to central forty-six!" I run my fingers back down his arm and brushed his fingertips with my own as I now reach to open the sliding doors. I turn and face him from his porch.

"Good night Captain!" I bow low, salute, and skip off his porch back to my Quarters!

I walk in and notice the clock next to my futon, three thirty one am. Well a few hours is way better than nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Bleach

"talking"  
'Thinking'

Chapter6

It felt like I didn't sleep at all, walking into my office I remember the metal file still lying on the ground. I go and take it back to Jax, I thanked him while he shrugged and continued looking through his tools before I came in.

Just after I sit behind my desk there was three fast taps at the door. "Come in?" it was Breezy bringing me a stack of papers. Do they always wait until Wednesdays to dump my work load on me? "Thanks Breezy" I stand and grabbed the stack from her.

"Did you want to go out with us this Saturday after training? A few of the guys and me are going over to the third division for the poker game they play every third Sat of the month!" she beams and I wish I could. Old man Grudy taught me how to play and win. I was the best on our block after two years of playing.

"Uh...Maybe next third Sat, I have plans with my friend that night, sorry!" I set the papers on front of me and sit down.

She shrugs" suite yourself, the offer still stands if you change your mind!" as she walks out shutting the door behind herself.

The top papers was usually the most important ones so I scan that one first, well it has the Captains signature at the bottom. Pre-approval for maternity leave, I didn't even know or see any pregnant before so I began to read.

Ivy Photellas  
Year 1-  
Weight 123

One Year six months-  
Weight 125  
New information: slight bump,  
First ultra sound, baby looks perfect.

Year 2  
Weight 131

Two Years six months-  
Weight 139

I skip to year Year 5  
Weight 143

5 years? 'Is that normal?' this was signed 5 years ago; why isn't this already in her file? I flip to the next and see why, she's being sent back to duty next month. I read more on her file; she's married and lives with the seventh seated squad member. Pregnancies are rare but not completely unheard-of. The Captains signature is on this paper too.

After going threw a quarter of the papers and working strait threw meditation hour, lunch is top on my list of things to do. Considering I haven't eaten since yesterday at the cafeteria for dinner.

Sandwiched between Kugo and Breezy I eat rather fast. Kugo said for me not to complain if I get sick. I just give him the bird proud as I munch on another fry.

"Kugo, you are book keeper?" being busy for the past four and a half months I was getting curious on my salary since I don't get paid once a month anymore.

"I am going to have to find out how much money I get, now that I'm salary?"

"Just come down to my office after you're done scarfing your face." Kugo stands up taking his and my tray with him, he looks back and I take three Fries and shove them forcefully in my mouth. Kugo rolls his eyes and heads out of the cafeteria after putting our trays with other empty ones.

"So...do you like him?" I choke on my Fries and turn to face Breezy. 'Is she serious?'

"Absolutely in love!" I snorted

"Oh yeah, that's right your Captains girl, I forgot!" her smug smile makes me want to shove the rest of my Fries down her throat if I still had my tray.

"Where the hell did you hear that from?"

"Different people have said he sneaks off to see you and that you were seen leaving his house at four in the morning." Breezy has her one eye brow up waiting for my answer and observing my face.

I shrug "He's never snuck anywhere to see me and I had a few questions to ask him, there's nothing wrong with that!"

"At four in the morning?" nudging me "come on you can tell me! There has never been any female other than his sister, well like-sister that comes and visits him!"

I playfully shove her so I can move from the table." oh get the hell out of here, there's nothing going on... At...All!"

A 'mmmhhhhm!' comes out of her closed lips as I leave the cafeteria.

Kugos office is neat and organized. As soon as he told me to come in he sees it's me and grabs out rather large folder with the year 2026 on it.

"ok...Karin...Karin..." flipping threw the papers to find my name, licks the tips of his fingers and continues. "Ah...Karin, here we go!" he hands me the paper and I almost choke on my own tongue.

"Wha...why so much?" he shrugs one shoulder.

"Everybody's a little different, you should see Captains!" making his eye brows move up and down.

"OH...not you too?"

"What?"

"Everybody thinks me and him have something going on!"

"Why not...you don't like him? And he let's you get away with murder too, so that has to count for something, right?"

Like a fish out of water "Huh? What are you talking about murder?"

"You mean you really don't know the punishment for doing a B&Eing? If you are a 'six seated officer' you would be gone, and not only demoted to a grunt worker, you are to never to leave the barracks, and before that by order of central foury-six are subjected to spend at least seven years in the big prison as part of the punishment." I swallow hard 'damn I thought it was going to be bad'

"How do you even know what happened? Isn't that like confidential?"

"Who do you think had to give the copy to Captain Soi-Fon the Head of All security for Seireite?" 'Ah, damnit to all hell!'  
"I wasn't suppose to, but I had to see...nobody except drunks that get locked up for doing bad conduct usually get written down and your paper had an actual folder reads top secret. I wanted to know what happened. Plus whenever I deliver her papers she never usually never says anything, just waves me off, but as she was reading and waving me off she said and I quote 'Damn Kurosaki children!'. So what did you do last time? Is that why you were transferred to here?"

'Kurosaki Children?' " did you tell anybody else about this?"

"No...I'm not crazy! I don't want too loose my position here! My lips are sealed!" pulling his fingers to pretend to zip his lips.

"And to be honest with you, I have never done anything to get arrested before, maybe should have been a few times while drinking at the Academy but nothing more than mooning people, peeing in the bushes, and yelling and cursing around campus." I smirk at Kugo.

"Wow you really are a wild child!"

I wave him off to look at the paper again. "So how do I get some of my money out?"

"It's not really cash like you get when your and unseated officer, but I will give you this." pulling out an official tenth division money badge, but in all reality it's just a card with my name and the official tenth division symbol on it. "Here, take this to The Captain to get his signature, if not none of the stores will take it as real. It's so when you buy something the store or wherever you buy something from can charge it directly from your account at the end of every month. I get sent tons of papers from every store you could think of wanting money and I have to go to the store and compare signatures of all the tenth division higher-ups in order to pay the store."

"Sounds like a pain in the ass!"

"Yeah well that's my job! Now go get his signature." I start to walk away until I feel a tugging at the paper in my hands, and look up to see Kugo attached to the paper.

"This paper is not suppose to leave my office, sorry" I let go and head to Captain Hitsugayas office.

I didn't even have to knock as Lieutenant Matsumoto slides the door open. "Karin-chan! What can I do for you today?" I hold up the card and she walks out as I enter there office.

He looks up and I slide the card on the desk over to him. Looking back down and taking the card up gave me time to look at his face. Looks like he didn't sleep at all, his eyes are even darker than they were last night. He seems sluggish as he signs the back of my card. He is just as affected by his Zanpakuto as I am mine. I've been avoiding meditation and when I do end up in her world I sit on the ground with her to pet her head. I keep her company, but it's just depressing night after night of that! I feel even worse for my Captain knowing when he goes the noise is even louder and nothing is peaceful, at least I'm in a cave!  
Knowing that this Saturday our worlds may or may not collide depending on his dragon, makes me blush. That means anytime I am there he could just show up and it's not just my dragon that will see me. The red eyes of the other dragon unnerve me.

I didn't notice him holding the card up between his index and middle finger until he clears his throat to grab my attention.

"Oh, Thanks Captain." it was so slight I almost didn't notice, he actually gave a look I can't describe when I called him Captain! I have to see it again just to make sure.

"Captain" 'there it is' "how have you been?" 'stupid, stupid, stupid!' he's not aware of my internal battle.

"tired..."

"Sorry, about getting arrested and for snooping around in the first place." he just waves me away. I start to walk out to the door.

"Don't worry about it Karin" The way he says my name sends me mixed signals. I wonder?

"Thanks Toshiro" and with that I walk out of the room and right into Matsumoto holding freshly brewed hot tea that splashed my neck down my shirt and past my cleavage to my belly button. She squeals and I scream! Her hands got scalded from the tea too!

Matsumoto runs past me in threw the door way to put the tray down on captain's desk. Captain Hitsugaya jumps up from the mess as more tea splashes his paperwork. She pulls me into the office by my arms. It's hot and still burning! I take the top of my Shihakusho and began to use it as a fan waving it back and fourth.

He walks over to Matsumoto and she tells him what happens. "I can assess the situation Matsumoto, It doesn't take a genius to figure out what has happened!"

She starts a self healing Kido for her hands and tells us she's going to get some one here for me and orders the Captain to help with healing the burn then slams the door closed. 'Now how does that work that she demands him to do all that and he listens?' pulling me over to the couch by my elbow and having me sit down with him on his knees between my legs makes my heart start racing. If it wasn't the red from the burn my body would have set myself on fire already.

He takes my head and moves to the side to look at my neck where the burn started. Which is fine with me, I'd rather look at the wall than over analyze the feeling of his ruff yet gentle hands pulling and tugging me everywhere. I see the blue glow start from the corner of my right eye. I jump quite a bit when his palm is pressed against my neck, the cold doesn't bother me in any bad way just when he starts to move a little bit lower almost touching my collar bone I feel like my heart is going to burst. I've never had anyone that close to me, the pain is not really registering in my brain, just the light pressure. My breathing is starting to become labored due to my nervousness and it is not lost unto him.

"Does it hurt?" he asks me ' yeah, I'll go with that one!'

"A little" he moves slightly down onto my collar bone more giving me a chance to straighten my neck back. I see his one hand on my neck and the other holding himself from falling into me. Everything I'm feeling is driving me crazy, hot running down the front of my body, cold where his has been on my neck, and his hand directly on my skin feels like cold electricity from the Kido.

My Captain takes his other hand holding him up and carefully pulls the right side of my kosode to fit his palm under my clavicle right above my Brest. I'm watching his face concentrate, on what I'm not too sure any more. His cheeks are flush color as he pulls my kosode over even more revealing more of my flesh. I don't know if I should feel flattered or not, does he hate it? Like what he's doing? Or is mad that this happened in the first place?

His hand moved under the material of my shirt more and down towards my cleavage. My breathing has picked up more I'm looking between his hand and his face. He's eyes meet mine in an unreadable expression. He's watching me hyperventilate with his hand down my top, it turns into a staring contest between us. His cheeks hold a rosy color to them and I can tell he's trying to keep up his concentration. He closes his eyes and moves between my breasts. This is driving me insane!

Pulling my kosode more open to move his hands further down still with his eyes closed; I watch him gulp when he moves his hands down right under my chest with fingers tips still touching my cleavage. His Kido wavers over the link as I put my head to rest on the back of the couch to look at that same beige ceiling. If any other man has his hand on my stomach that could cause this sound to come out of my mouth would get the daylights knocked out of him, My Captain is lucky I have to live with him for the rest of my life, well in the afterlife!

At the noise his eyes open to look at me, I feel Naked! I sit up more and pull my face closer to his. The most we ever made skin contact was the night when our fingers brushed.  
Experimenting with his facial expressions, I lean a little bit closer but kept my eyes looking past his shoulder. The blue of the Kido flickering in and out, I take a quick look and notice his face is contorted into a scowl. I'm making him nervous! ' how cute!'

The glow stops and right before he can pull his hand away I put my own right hand over of his own left hand. Scowl never leaving his face, I have no plan or to even why I made such a bold move on my own Captain. Leaning only inches from his face, locking eyes, he's not making a move to get away from me. 'What am I doing? This is my freaking Captain!'

I didn't think he would let me be this close, but it goes to show you, I don't know him that well and maybe I should try. I squeeze his hand still on top of my stomach. "thanks...Again..." he starts to back up slightly but my left hand grabs the back of his head stopping him from moving any further. I start to lean closer, I smile a little as he slowly accepts and starts to lean in, even it is just a centimeter it gives me what I need to pull closer to him. I feel his breath on my lips as they lightly touch. I don't get too comfortable as I feel Matsumoto's own reiatsu coming up fast followed by someone else's. I take my right hand off of his that's now resting on my stomach and pull his head even closer finally fully feeling his lips on my own. This causing that same hand to slide into my shirt more and onto my hip; he squeezes lightly and responds by tilting his head further to the side letting our lips lock. His eyes are half lidded staring into mine as I rather roughly pull away from him licking my lips. He pulls himself together fast as he takes his hand from my hip and sits next to me on the couch. I grab my kosode together as the doors to this office opens and Matsumoto with this other guys name which I learn is Hanataro from the fourth division.

I watch My Captain give Matsumoto an evil look, probably silently scolding her.

Hanataro hands are different when they touch me and examining what's left of the burn. His eyes go wide in shock.

"You said you burnt her Matsumoto?"

"Well not on purpose, of course... I thought I already told you that, why?"

"She has a horrible case of frost burn...and it even seems to be spreading!" when the medic panics everyone in the room gets jumpy. He pulls my kosode open, maybe a little too much, it's only a hair more on either sides everyone here would have seen my nipples. The captain pushes me back to take a look at it, I'm sure he's seen enough frost bite to confirm. When his hand ghosts over from my neck past my breasts and down to navel, I don't feel anything. The skin is turning a darker blue almost black every where his reiatsu threw Kido touched. I feel the skin it's almost solid and everyone backs away as I stand up; my stomach puts off an emerald green glow and the flesh turns into water. Frightened yet intrigued I stick my fingers into the water and quickly take it back out. Another glow of white and it turns back into ice. Everyone looks at the Captain but we are the only two that truly knows what's going on right now.

His reiatsu pulsing throughout my body is fighting against my own, just like in our worlds the boundary blurring and the weather is insane in our Zanpakuto world. Over and over again ice turns into water to just turn back into ice. I stagger and Hanataro holds my arms. I look directly into Toshiro's eyes begging for help. Hanataro lays me down and try's using a healing Kido of his own, just to have frost run up from his fingers and onto his arms. He pulls away fast in a panic. "I've never seen this before! What's happening?"

Captain Hitsugaya told him everything leaving out the fact I kissed him and the entire story about our Zanpakuto's sexual frustrations.

I make a hissing sound as it spreads further through my body. Toshiro gets on his knees next to me, my eyes following his every movement. He pulls my kosode back closed while picking me up bridal style. It hurts to move and I cling onto the front of his shirt for dear life.

He tells them that he's going to try something and he doesn't know how long it's going to take, he has Matsumoto follow us back to his living quarters and has Hanataro request Captain Isane Kotetsu or her Lieutenant Yasochika Lemura in case something goes wrong. As soon as the Office doors are slid open by Matsumoto; I see Kugo, he gives me the 'what the fuck look' and I can't say anything in return as we go down the opposite hallway.

Once in his living quarters he takes me to his bedroom and lay me on his futon, I know by accident, well kind of. He sits facing me with Hyorinmaru on his lap. Slowly he pulls my shirt aside just enough for him to observe the ice burn once again.

I struggle with more pain as I feel my whole shoulder burn; the ice is spreading further over my body. Ten minutes go by before there was a tap on the door where Matsumoto answers and bring Captain Isane to where we were. She kneels on the other side of me and Matsumoto sits on the window sill watching us and biting her lip.

'Captain Hitsugaya what do you plan on doing?"

"Here is what's happening, when I mostly healed her it took no more than two minutes altogether but her reiatsu is resisting my reiatsu. This is not a coincident; with our Zanpakuto's we share the same astral body world."

I hear both the women in the room gasp and the look on Matsumoto face was of pure shock and Captain Isane's was concentrating on his words. "There is territorial problems in the world our so I'm hoping if we go there together we can resolve this. I would feel safer if you were here in case things take a turn for the worse."

He looks down to me. "Ready?" I barely nod but he gets it. 


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Bleach ~~~~~~~Short Chapter~~~~

"Talking"  
'Thinking'

Chapter7

When I came to in the cave it was still noisy above us and I could feel Toshiros own reiatsu somewhere up there, being in this cave I get very disoriented. I look down to see my dragon with her head down, I bend at the knee and pull her mussel, well try to anyway. She opens her eyes to greet me.

"Hello Mistress" sounding tired

"Hey come on, let's go I brought Toshiro with me, let's get this over with so you can get better."

"I'm sorry Mistress but my body's focusing keeping your body that's in your world alive." She turns her head away where I can't see, and then this sickening crunching sound was heard echoing throughout the cave. She turns back and places the scale in front of me.

"What's this for?"

"Take it to him mistress; you're our only hope now." I pick it up and head to the waters edge; I look over my shoulder and smile.

"Don't worry one way or another we will get threw this!" with those as my parting words I dove straight into the water.

It was pretty hard to swim using one hand so I stuck the scale that was palm size onto my mouth the best I could. The cave was dark and murky looking as I passed all the stalactites and stalagmites again, but only this time using her one scale as the only light source. Coming to the opening to the cave was a relief, swimming past an under water mountain and a shelf to get to the top of the ice felt like eternity. Finally reaching the top I began to claw, scrape, punch, and dig threw the ice. Toshiro has pinpointed my location due to my reiatsu and the dark spot; standing next to where I was digging.

As soon as my hand went completely threw the ice Toshiro touched my fingertips indicating that yes he was there, so I pull my arm back threw so we both can get threw the rest of the ice.

Getting a hole big enough for me to fit threw took almost no time at all. I grab his extended hand and he hauls me onto the ice with him.  
Soaked from Head to toe I wring my ponytail out a little, but stopped as soon as the heard a roar. I looked around for it and saw nothing until a loud crash had Toshiro and my self falling in opposite directions.

It is cloudy, windy, and to top it all off snowing, it was hard to see anything!

"Karin!" Toshiro screams just as another crash was next to my head. I look up to see Hyorinmaru face was so close to my very own. My heart was on over drive as my clothes and hair move back and forth with every hot breath of his. Trying to figure out where the scale went off to with my hands and keeping an eye on him was difficult task by itself. Just then I spot the glowing green from beneath his first claw, if only I can grab for it.

Hyorinmaru saw this movement and roared in my face, I barely had time to dodge as his snout colliding with the ice making a hole threw it. Ice chips flew in every direction, pounding his foot against the ice once again where I just got done rolling to, constant alternating attacks; his snout and feet was getting in the way from me trying to get my dragons scale. The more he rampaged the further the scale slid towards the opening in the ice where I came threw. I could see Toshiro off to the side yelling at Hyorinmaru, but he wasn't paying attention and I couldn not afford to either.

I thought I almost had it until the foot shook the ice so hard it slid right back down threw the hole and into the water below.

"I can hear Toshiro screaming something else then ice collided into his dragons left shoulder, but it was just enough to stop his attacks on me. Given that opening gave me enough of a shot to dive in after the scale so I can finish this! Going head first into the water I can still see were it was falling, it might be still reachable. I was so close with my fingertip just touching the edge of it, almost! A sharp pain in my leg arose. I look back to see that Hyorinmaru took a nice size bite into my calf while his head was down under the water.

He pulls his massive head out and I'm sure Toshiro can see all the blood as I see him dive into the water right after from the hole we created. I swim the best that I can with a hurt leg to try and find the scale. Looking down all I see in the size of a grain of sand the scale before completely disappearing. The scale being a loss cause I turn around to find Toshiro. Refocusing my attention I try to get over to Toshiro. I see him struggling with the waters current and the lack of oxygen. He needs to resurface soon. It was ironic that he can wield ice, water, and snow, but yet can't endure it in his lungs. I hear a crashing noise resonate throughout the water. Here comes Hyorinmaru coming right between the two of us, I can no longer see Toshiro, instead all I can see was Hyorinmaru's red eyes diving further to where I am at. I noticed I am loosing blood as I stop swimming altogether. Words cannot describe the pain I felt when a dragon a hundred times larger than myself flies into the sky and dives straight threw the ice just to hunt you down. I'm positive I have a concussion.

I see teeth through the right side of my body and I no longer have a functioning right arm as a teeth crush threw the bone. I see a light, is this how I'm really going to die? I have no regrets; I would do everything exactly the same. I close my eyes expecting the inevitable.

Jolting my eyes open as something collides into us; I see my dragon as I am being let free from his mouth. She's swimming and dodging his attacks leading him away from me to the surface. They both breach the water onto the ice and disappear from my sight. I can stay under water, but not loosing as much blood as I am. I feel an arm wrap around me and look behind me at Toshiro. He starts swimming further up with his arm around my waist, but is having difficulty holding his breath; we are quite away from the surface. The closer he leads us to the top; I become very aware that were both probably not going to make it.

I know I don't have much time left, My vision is going blurry around the edges. I can still hear crashing, cracking, and roaring above us. With my good arm I pull on the back of his head to look at me, he struggles against it in his need for air. If I'm going to pass away I want one last thing. I don't want him to see me die this way so pull harder until he faces me and our lips lock. He's a very smart man; He knows exactly what I'm doing, if he runs out of oxygen he'll just go back to Seireite. He deepens the kiss and grabs the back of my head while continuing to struggle with his last breath. Toshiro showing me that in fact he is a very passionate man.

I see a small white light gleam and I'm taken from here, not sure where here is just yet, but I feel no pain here. When colors start emerge I see Toshiro sitting on a bed talking with someone before he pulls this completely naked woman except for a sheet covering her bottom half in to this most passionate kiss. He stands up pulls his zipper up, puts on a green polo shirt, and opens a cell phone only to close it a second later. Takes two steps back to her and grabs her face for one last kiss before jumping out the window. I look closer and realize the dark haired woman or girl I should say; is me! I take a better look at the face, it looks about the exactly like my First Shino Academy picture. I take a look around the room, it were as if I was in a males bedroom with all the blues and greens everywhere. I'm quickly engulfed back into light once more.

Were still kissing and I am crying even though you wouldn't be able to tell. We roughly pull apart and he stairs at me before letting go of his final breath.


	8. Chapter 8

I Do Not own Bleach  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
Continue the cliff hanger~~~  
Chapter 8

When his lungs fill in with water just fine, shock is in his eyes; then a slow genuine smile crosses his lips. Toshiro squeezed my hand and pulled us the rest of the way to the surface.

I'm too weak to move so he pushes me up onto the ice; then himself seconds later. What we witness takes my breath away. My dragon with her head bowed on to the ice as Hyorinmaru lowers his head and smells her. Bright white and yellow lights temporarily blind us. When everything dims enough so where we can see, A woman on one knee, head down, and is holding her hand up and out to him. His ice hand grabs her own to help the woman stand. She turns to face us and she's beautiful! Her hair is long and almost pure white except a little blue flashes around coming down from her widows peak, her eyes are still the same gold/yellow, her body slender and a bit curvy at the same time, a long flowing almost silver dress adorns her body almost hiding the fact she has a tail.

He's just as handsome even with the X across his face. Flowing green hair to down to his dark blue armored plated chest piece and with the outfit that look like robes. His tail is made of ice and sways as he pulls her closer to him. They are now both looking at us; as Toshiro kneels on the ice next to my still bleeding form he gently sets his hand on my good shoulder. I noticed they weren't moving, almost asking permission from us.

"uh..don't stop on my account" ' She giggles as Hyorinmaru smirks, well not quite. I turn to look at Toshiro and he is giving me the 'did you really say that!' look!

They start walking off to only Kami knows where and I had enough already! Toshiro looking very sad watching them walk away.

"What, he'll be back, I'm sure they can't do it forever!" he snorts in response.

"That's not what the look is for."

"Yeah...well you can tell me on the other side I really don't want to hear them get it on!" he nods and disappears and I follow right after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up still in Toshiro's bedroom with a candle light on was disorienting. Looking around I see nobody and my throat is as dry as sand paper. 'That's right!' I look down to realize I'm in a sleeping yukita, so I pull the top part aside to have bandages visible where my skin should be along with some new ones from the fight. Slowly sitting completely up. ' I am so hungry!' I clear my throat.

"Hello! Anybody there?"

Matsumoto pops her head in with a mouth full of what looked to be a mango. Her eyes read disbelief as she chokes down the rest of her food.

"Karin-chan! You're finally awake!" rushing over to give me a hug.

"Careful...careful; I'm still really sore!" she pulls away.

"Thirsty?"

"Very... And do you have any thing to eat?"

"I can cut you up fruit from that basket your two friends sent you!"

"Which two friends?" after all, I've made so many the past five months.

"Blossom and Manny dropped it off this afternoon!" that was sweet of them.

"Um, yeah...if there's a pear I'll take that or an orange, something with a lot of juice! I've have a desert in my throat!" pulling at my own neck, Matsumoto  
Laughs as she went to retrieve my fruit, as she rounds the corner again with the entire thing in her arms; 'damn that's huge!' sits on the floor across from me and sets the basket down between us. I snatch a pear and it is gone in no less than five bites, moving onto two more and an orange. I watch as Matsumoto picks up some purple and green grapes from the vine. My eating slows down as I'm getting too full.

"Matsumoto, where do you think they got a basket like this? I've never seem anything sold like that here." She pops another grape in her mouth.

"Rukia brought it back on their request yesterday when they found out you were injured." 'Rukia, huh?'

"Well where did Lieutenant Kuchiki get it?" Matsumoto shrugs her shoulder.

"Probably the real world!"

"She use to go to the living world a lot when I was in the thirteenth division too, why do you suppose that is? Think she has friends there or something?" sitting forward now trying to pat Matsumoto back from choking on a whole grape. She gained her breath and was wheezing.

"Not sure, she could have, I haven't talked to her since the last woman association meeting!" 'She's not going to spill everything, even when she slips so much; I'll try bribing her with Sake some other time!'

The sound of a door sliding open echoes throughout his quarters. I look up to see Toshiro, tired but in better shape than the last time I seen him. With the face of indifference he asks how I'm doing and I tell him the same thing I told Lieutenant Matsumoto.

"What time is it?" I feel like I could still sleep more.

"Eleven thirty at night" I slowly lay back down.

"I m still really woozy, how long was I asleep?"

"Five days."

"Five days!" I try to sit back up too fast only to have Toshiro pushing my good shoulder back down.

"You need more rest, go to bed." I mutter under my breath about 'Damn pushy slave driving Captains!'. He gave his side smirk before pulling my covers completely over me and my head.

Pulling the covers away from my face I watched him help Matsumoto with the basket as they disappear around the corner. She came back to lean against the doorway to his bedroom. I heard a door shut in the background then water starting to run.

"What's he doing?" I had an idea, but wanted confirmation.

"Shower, I am to watch you until captains done. "Why does somebody want to join him?"

"No! And get the hell out of here, I don't need a babysitter damnit!" she shakes her head no.

"I cannot disobey Captain, he's been worried!" 'Worried huh?'

"What about paperwork?" I dead pan, I can't even believe she said she couldn't disobey him! She perked up real fast when we heard the water turn off.

"Gotta go! Hope you feel better!" the bedroom doorway is left vacant and I can hear her calling out down the hall from the front door, informing Toshiro that she is in fact heading out. What felt like Ten minutes Toshiro reappears in the doorway.

He stairs at me for a second before entering; wearing his sleeping yukata already, with hair dripping at the ends, and a dark brown towel around his shoulders.

"Do you need anything before I go across the hall for some sleep?"

"No, I don't need anything, thanks" the pregnant pause was awkward. He fidgeted for a moment before blowing out the candle on the dresser and biding me a goodnight.

"Night!" was all I can say. Blossom and I use to tell each other good night in a few different languages back and forth before we passed out. I have to remember to thank her and Manny when I'm better for that huge basket. I'm sure between Matsumoto and myself that basket shouldn't take long to disappear! He slides the door closed with just a crack left open; probably if I need anything he can hear me. I listen to him shuffle around in the next room for a minute before everything went silent.

It was too silent, creepy silent, it unnerved me. I was tired a few minutes ago, but now that I'm incased in the darkness my mind can't stop replaying what went on in our world.

An Hour had to of gone by and I am still no closer to slumber. I feel Toshiros reiatsu and it's not even yet so he's not asleep either!

Quietly I call out his name. I heard nothing until the door slowly slides opened.

"Is there something you need?" now that he's here, what was I calling him for?

"I, Uh... Can't sleep " I'm glad it was dark.

"And how do I help with that?" I hear the tired sarcasm in his voice.

"I'm not asking you to knock me out, just I don't know. Don't leave!"

"I do have a whole squad to take care of tomorrow."

"So, I don't know, stay in here or something, it's just way too quiet! Don't you have an extra futon or something?" 'Why was I being so whiny?' His sigh was over dramatic as his foot steps headed back out of the room. A minute later a thunk was heard as he was unrolling a futon next to this one. A pillow flopped down, followed by his body pulling a blanket over himself.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you!" I was racking my brain of what to even say. I haven't been in the Zanpakuto world since that day, my body, mind, and spirit spent the whole time repairing it's self and still really is. "What does it look like now?" He knew what I was talking about.

"A little different I guess."

"You guess? What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"The ice land is the same, but there is now a body of unfrozen water there."

"Have you seen my dragon?"

"No, I suppose she's in the water. It's just me and Hyorinmaru again." 'Interesting!'

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me..." 'This is going to be awkward.' "When we were in the spirit world...did you see any visions or memories by any chance?" He sat up on his elbow to faced me. I can see his eyes reflect some color from the window behind me.

"No, why?"

"Well...it's just...I did! I don't know if it was real or not?"

"What was it?" it took me time to collect the courage to get my voice and the right wording down.

"Whenever, we...ah, kissed...I seen us!" I can see his eye brow raised.

"Uh huh, that's normal"

"Hump...I don't mean like that! You ass! I mean in the past or my imagination, I'm beginning to think I'm crazy!" from what I can see from his face in the darkness surrounding us; his eye brows went down into a face of concerned.

"What exactly did you see?"

"There was a blue room with green sheets, and you were there...Uh shirtless...and you put on a shirt that was green." I took a huge breath. "I was nakedandyoukissedmebeforeyou jumped out of the window..." catching my breath now that it was out in the open; I feel like barring my face into the pillow and suffocating myself. Silence was killing me; he is just staring.

"Just, say something" my throat felt like it was closing. I turned to face the ceiling no longer able to take that face he was giving me.

"The only thing I will tell you is that yes it did happen...do remember anything else?" I turn to look back at him.

"No...but I want too!"

"I'm not supposed to say anything; I could get into major trouble tampering with your memories." I pull my self up onto my good elbow as he watches every move I make. Scooting over onto his futon, he gave me some room. I cringed, my body is still really sore. I push his shoulder down so he was lying on his back, hands on either side of his head.

"What are you doing?" I can tell he's a bit nervous by how loud and panicky his voice was. I lean down almost where our lips were touching.

"If I remembered that from kissing you, I want to see more if your not going to tell me your self...I will kiss you stupid!" My kiss turned out to be an hour or so make out session. Panting heavy I roll over and put my head on Toshiro's shoulder, smiling but not remembering anything more, but not really caring too much that I didn't see anymore of the past I drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I Do Not Own Bleach  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'

Chapter 9

The sun shining into the room had me groaning and rolling over to and empty Futon. Opening my eyes I remembered Toshiro every touch, grab, and moan from last nigh. 'That was Hot!' I smacked myself in the forehead.

"Oh, what am I doing?"

"Glad to see you're finally up!" I sit up to see that Hanataro guy from the forth quad, kneeling by my feet sipping tea.

"Uh, hi…." I waved as he handed me over a drink. I took it in haste and guzzled half down before realizing, this tastes like shit!

"Ewe, what the Hell is in this!" handing it back to him.

"Protein shake, it's good for your recovery!" his smile is warm but it doesn't unscrew my puckered face.

"No thanks, you cam drink this." handing it back while wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Hanataro shrugged putting it back on the tray. Opening a bag I just now noticed him pulling out a pair of scissors.

"Ok, let's look at how well your healing." He scooted behind me as I pull my sleeping yukata down. I feel the cold of the scissors on the skin of my back, cold with every snip. After the bandages were gone Hanataro came around the front of me to asses the damage while I crossed my arms infront of my chest.

"Looks ALOT better! You don't need anymore wrappings so you can pull your top back up." I look down and trace the still supple flesh that's healing before robbing back up. Hanataro moves back to his bag and places the scissors back and takes out a folder, opening it and writing stuff down. After he's done he smiles and stands up.

"Have a good day Kurosaki-san!" bows and takes his leave, leaving me completely at loss at what to do next. I know I have to go to pee!

Wobbling around Toshiro s hall way I find small decorations on the wall, a picture of him and the Lieutenant of the fifth squad, I laugh out loud, Toshiro's face is priceless! Angry as the lieutenant takes the picture of them. That must be the girl Kugo was talking about, the girl that's like his sister.

Pee takes over my brain and takes me away from the picture. There was a door on the right and I open it, A room with a whole wall of books, desk, and chair. This must be his office, turning sliding the door from across from it.

"Ah! There you are!" sliding it open the rest of the way. Cold Black and White tile flooring leading over to the lion footed white tub. The sink and toilet are both black. "Now I'm just plain jealous!" this is a really nice bathroom, but my favorite part right now is the toilet!

After taking care of business I walk over to the tub and turn on the hot water, I so need this!  
Soaking for a bit won't kill me, I'm in need of one, as I run my fingers threw my greasy hair. Even the steam felt nice as I disrobe and sink myself into the tub.

"This feels incredible!" It feels like the first time in a long time that I've been in water, well in this world. I took my good ol time scrubbing and washing up. I probably was in there for two hours before deciding to get out. Standing up I grab a long towel and wrap it around myself. After I drain the tub I looked around for something else to put on until I can retrieve something of mine.  
Nothing in the bathroom I head back to Toshiros bedroom. In his closet I found a dark blue sleeping yukata that looked too small for him, by the feel of the material it is worn, probably an old one. I slip it on and head over to the bedroom dresser; I thought I saw a comb or something to get this wig straight!

"Ah ha!" picking up the comb I start brushing threw my hair, looking into a mirror that was 8X10 was harder than it looked.

My stomach grumbling in protest, so that's where my feet are pulling me now. Down the hall past the Bathroom and office was the kitchen. Very plain, just walnut cupboards, refrigerator, microwave, stove, and sink adorned in Chrome. The round table could fit four, but there are only two chairs on opposite ends. Pulling open the fridge I take out the bottle of grape juice and apple butter. Looking around I found the bread in a drawer closest to the table and chairs. I make quick of my meal before doing my own dishes and setting everything back. 'Now what?'

I snoop around the house some more for something to do, it's not like he has a ton of possessions in the first place. It was when I spotted the living area closet that a ball caught my eye. Picking it up and feeling it in my palms, black and white decorate the cover. It has scratches and grass stains on it. 'just why in the hell would he have a ball?' he doesn't seem like a person that would play any type of games. I toss it in the air a few times before letting it hit the ground. I move it around with my bare feet, strange that this kind of feels like fun.

Picking the ball up to place it back where I found it, there was a piece of paper that was on ground in front of the living room closet. 'Must have fallen out'

Taking the paper ready to put it back with the black and white ball, I noticed writing on the back. Turning it over my mouth falls open.

Toshiro  
Thanks for helping us win a second game of Soccer . It was fun hanging out with you, granny Haru. Don't be too hard on Rukia-nii for bringing this soccer ball to you!  
Until next time Karin

"What!" I read the note twenty more times before putting it away with the soccer ball. 'So I use to play soccer! I'm glad to see he at least kept it'

The sun has been going down for about an hour and I'm tired of reading this book that I picked out. Sitting on the couch closing my eyes I hear people leaving to there own barracks or heading out for a night of fun. Tomorrow will make seven days since I last went to work; I wonder who has been doing my work? I hear the rain start slowly before picking up, lighting struck and lit up the sky.

The front door slides open to reveal a very wet Toshiro. I smile the whole time he's cursing up a storm.

"You can control the weather, why didn't you just stop it while you had the chance?"

"I don't use Hyorinmaru in that way!"

"Your dripping on the floor!" pointing to his feet.

"I know, now if you'll excuse me I have to go get changed."

"Your always so formal," waving my hand back and forth " it's not like I haven't seen you before" he chose to ignore me with red tinting his cheeks as he went into his bedroom. 'Well whatever'

When he finally emerges from the room with a green yukata on he sits next to me on the couch. I have my fingers pulling open the blinds looking at the rain.

"When it stops I'll head back over to my quarters"

"With that on?" he points.

"Yeah it wouldn't be more than a shunpo step or two." A few minutes of silence as we both stare out the window until he tugged on my sleeve grabbing my attention.

"It fits you well, you can keep it if you want." I turn to smile at him, he's actually admitting to looking at me, in his own way.

An hour later and the storm had no indication it was letting up. I look over to him still next to me on the couch, he had his eyes closed, not sleeping, but enjoying the sound of rain hitting the roof. I wanted to ask more questions even if he doesn't answer usually I can read it on his face.

"Toshiro, can I ask you a few more questions about the living world and us?" Slowly cracking both eyes open his eyes focus on mine. "Go ahead; like I can stop you" I cracked a smile.

"Did we date?"

"Not really" I can see that there is hurt in his face.

"Why not?"

"We were both too busy we had agreed not to get too attached."

"Busy with what?"

"My Captain's duties didn't give me the chance to always be with you. You had agreed because of school and all the extra work you were doing to save up for college."

"Makes sense but then...why did we sleep together?" My question made both of us uncomfortable, each for a different reason. It took him a while to answer, I even though he wouldn't but…

"Just because we couldn't be together all the time didn't mean we didn't want to."

"Good I was beginning to wonder if I was a one night stand, and that was the only memory I kept." I took it lightly, but he being so serious did not. Pulling up closer to me bringing his left hand up to my face he started to rub my cheek with his thumb.

"I would never do that to you." I can feel the heat running from my chest to my face as his thumb made another slow circle.

"How did we become so close if you were s Shinigami and I was mortal?"

" I came down for a mission when you were eleven. Let's say, we met by accident. Later that day you found me again and wanted me to help you and your friends, mistaking me for someone your age. I didn't want to get involved in human business so I walked away. The next day I didn't go to the practice that you invited me to so you came to find me. When you reached me my phone went off, I was about to run off to slay a hollow when you stopped me. Later that same day I was trying to figure out if you could sense the hollows, so I watched you practice. The day of the game came that I was suppose to help you, I wasn't going to, I was going to ask you a few questions since I knew that's where you'd be. When I got there the other team was taking advantage, the only reason I joined was because one of them had caused you to get injured. We won and that's when a hollow showed up, I pulled myself out of the Gigai as you tried to fight it, after the hollow disappeared I realized you could still see me. We met a few more times throughout the years before we got anything thing near physical and it just happened."

"Wow, I thought you said you couldn't tell me anything." raising an eyebrow at him.

"It wasn't very detailed and I wasn't leaving you to think it was a one night stand either."

"In those gigai's I really feel like I'm in a body suite, how do you stand being in them for weeks at a time?"

"I'm never in them for weeks at a time and I know what you mean about the body thing."

"In that memory I had, did you have sex with me while you were in that gigai?" I was curious and it was adorable to make his face go an indigo shade.

"Yes…..the first time, it just happened."

"Must not have been that good for you with a gigai on and all." I was teasing some more. He turned to look away from me, dropping his hand to run it threw his hair.

"Look, it was fine. Just drop it" a smile spread across my face. 'Oh this is good!'

"What about kissing? Does it feel different in the Zanpakuto world than it does here? Oh and in the gigai?" He stood up.

"Your getting kind of crazy with the questions here Karin." he walks out of the living room and into his bedroom. I watch him pull out the second futon again and place next to his just like last night. I watch him lay down on the other futon.

"You coming or what? The rains not stopping anytime soon!" Toshiro calls out to me.

"yeah yeah, by the way Captain when am I suppose to come to work?" walking over getting ready to sit down.

"Don't call me that when your sleeping next to me; only at the office. The paperwork from Hanataro came today it said you could start back Friday."

"Good, no offense it gets boring to sit here with nothing to do but read and eat. You're going to turn me into a fat lazy woman!"  
With that I plop down on his futon pushing him aside.

"Warn me next time! And you know there is another futon right next to this one."

"It's not fun that way! I love to see you squirm and get embarrass. Nobody gets to see that and I kind of like having to see this side of the great Captain Hitsugaya that nobody else has." with that I pinch his nipple and tell him to scoot it! Grumbling curses at me while scooting over; I was fast asleep in no time.


End file.
